


Stalemate

by SangriaKisses



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Nara Shikamaru, Complete, Daddy Kink, Drinking to Cope, Edgeplay, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, Mafia AU, Mafia Romance, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, What's the opposite of a slow burn, Whirlwind Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: Money, power, and women were all at Shikamaru's fingertips as the head of the Nara Crime Family.  He had all that he could wish for as he ruled their empire with an iron fist.  An encounter with a troublesome blonde was enough for him to risk it all on one night.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 50
Kudos: 121





	1. Opening Move

**Author's Note:**

> Hello deers! I absolutely love Mafia AU's so I got inspired to write one for ShikaTema. Warning, it gets pretty steamy from the beginning and this theme will pretty much carry through the whole story. Still, I hope that you enjoy it!

Shikamaru’s midnight eyes surveyed the crash of sweaty bodies moving and pulsating to a heavy beat. He took a long drag of his cigarette overwhelmed by the sheer number of people and heavy bass. It wasn’t often that he made the trek out here. Typically depending on his associates to check on their businesses. His father told him though that it was important for the king to be seen by his people. 

For so long his family had to operate in the shadows. That was no longer the case. The Naras, Akimichis, and Yamanakas ruled this area. Government officials, police officers, “powerful” people were all on their payroll. Very few things happened in this city without them knowing. Everyone knew who they were and they no longer tried to hide it. 

When he was younger he’d complained constantly that this was a drag. He never wanted to become the head of the Nara crime family. It wasn’t his choice, it was his destiny. Still, he grew into the role and had accomplished more than they’d ever dreamed. Their empire was now strong and vast. Power and money were his. And yet there was an emptiness in his chest. 

He didn’t delight in the benefits of being an infamous crime boss. The club was far too loud. The women who threw themselves at him were too troublesome. A lot of strings and losses came with power. And it was all becoming far too tiresome. 

His eyes continued to scan the room before they fell upon one person in the crowd. His heart began to beat wildly and an excited shiver ran through him. From where he stood he could tell she was a striking blonde but there was something different. Like a beacon drawing him in. A feeling unlike he’d ever experienced before. 

He studied her for a while. She was clearly a good worker never taking a minute to rest between drinks. He typically didn’t involve himself in the day to day operations of their various businesses. He trusted his associates to do thorough background checks and to hire the best. Once he got a name he’d have to check through her file. 

Shikamaru became increasingly frustrated as she flirted and smiled at the club patrons. They didn’t deserve her attention especially when all of his was on her. His hands clutched painfully around the balcony railing as he tried to keep his anger in check. 

Shikamaru called his security detail over.

“The blonde bartender, bring her to my office.”

“Yes sir.” 

Shikamaru continued to stare as she gazed up towards him with a confused glare. Part of him hoped that when they met she would bore him like the rest. She’d be good for a quick fuck and then he could send her on her way. The intellectual side of him knew that wouldn’t be the case. 

Temari took a deep breath as she followed the large man down the dimly lit hall. 

She’d only started working at the club for a few weeks now. It was an easy enough job. She was able to make a pretty decent amount of money, especially from tips. It was amazing how easily these men opened up their wallets when a pretty girl smiled at them. 

She couldn’t imagine what she had done in such a short time to gain the interests of the Nara clan head. 

When she applied for the job she had already been well aware of who actually owned it. Their family owned everything in this town. She wasn’t worried though. What interest could they have in a regular bartender? As far as she knew it was just a popular club with lines out the door on most nights. It was a veritable pot of gold. She needed the money for herself and her brothers. So whatever reason that Nara had for summoning her she knew that she needed to play nice. 

This was despite her natural inclinations. She had to remain calm and quiet lest she enrages the infamous mob boss. Their reign and crimes had been known far and wide and she didn’t want to be a victim of his anger. 

The room was small but well furnished. Despite the fear in her bones it was warm and inviting. 

Temari looked up, finding him sitting in a large chair with a cigarette pressed between his lips. She’d never known what he actually looked like but he was undeniably handsome. Sharp features with a hint of darkness around him. His hair was pulled back away from his face as his deep eyes studied her. The expensive well-fitting suit framed him perfectly. He seemed to be younger than her but his eyes held a lifetime of painful memories. 

The Nara wasn’t what she expected at all. She’d imagine some sort of large overweight cartoonish figure that wore an obnoxious outfit. This dark and dangerous man was like something out of her fantasy.

A delighted shiver ran through her. Unlike the fear she had experienced before there was a tinge of excitement and want. 

He placed his cigarette down in favor of leaning forward to stare at her, his chin resting against steepled fingers. She could see dark swirls of a tattoo peeking from beneath the shirt cuffs. 

“Your name?” Even his cool voice was making her wet. 

“Temari, sir.” Surprising her he grinned. 

“I have enough yes men in my life. You are allowed to speak freely here, on my honor you will not be harmed for anything you say.”

“You mean your honor as a criminal-” She bit her lip feeling her stomach drop. Her father always told her that her mouth would get her in trouble. 

Surprising her yet again he chuckled in response. “I have no shame in what I do or what my family has done. Criminal might be an overestimation. Your elected officials, police officers, those who are meant to uphold the law. They are all under my command, so who is the greater criminal? The one who knows the crimes that they commit or the ones that believe themselves to be above them?”

“I doubt that you came here to discuss ethics.”

He smirked at the response, this interaction so different from what he was familiar with. He strode over, his shadow falling over her. “Are you not afraid of me?”

There was now hardly any space between them and the once warm room felt far too hot. He was too close and she could smell the cigarette on his breath. “If you were going to kill me, it would have been done already.” She replied breathlessly but instantly regretted it. 

Despite his promise, she knew that she should still watch her words. The self-preservation part of her was too slow to stop her mouth. Or perhaps she was becoming drunk off his intoxicating scent of pine trees and smoke. She took a deep inhale wanting to commit the smell to memory. 

“You’re sharp.” Temari breathed a sigh of relief that he seemed to be amused by her.

“You have to be growing up the way that I did. If you don’t mind, I am on the clock and the time that I am wasting here I could be making money.” She needed to get away. This devastatingly attractive man was doing something to her and she wouldn’t be able to take care of it till she got home. 

“How much do you typically make a night here?”

“On a good night $300.”

He pulled out a stack of bills from his pocket before placing it in her hand. “Here, there’s at least a grand. Is it enough to stop you from trying to leave?”

Despite needing the money her arms crossed. “I’m not some hired whore.”

“I never said that you were. Seeing that I am technically your boss, I am just paying you for any lost wages.” 

“Do you always have something to say?” 

His lips curved into a grin. “My mother always told me that my mouth would get me in trouble.” For some reason imagining that this larger than life man had a nagging mother made him seem...normal. 

“So, why am I here?” She prayed that it was for the same reason that she wanted. 

“I don’t quite know myself. I saw you there and something just made me want to meet you.” His fingers casually trailed over the length of her throat along to her shoulder. Traveling over the skin her dress left exposed. Goosebumps erupted where his hands moved. He’d barely touched her and she was already soaked. 

“Why?” She breathed as his hand came to take a possessive grip on her waist. “I’m no one.”

“I highly doubt that. Even speaking with you for just 5 minutes has shown me that you are really something quite special and I've learned to read people quite well.” He replied as his face buried itself into her hair as he took a deep breath. She smelled like an ocean breeze and it was disorienting. 

“Do you do this to all the women who work for you?” Temari demanded trying to keep her wits about her. 

“Jealous?” He asked as his fingers trailed beneath the hem of her dress.

“Of course not.” She replied sharply trying to fight back a moan at his warm hands traveled to grab the swell of her ass. 

“Good, because you’re wrong. This is the first time someone has ever interested me in this way.” Flutters erupted in her stomach at the idea that she could have captured the attention of someone in his position. 

Taking her own chance, her hands moved up his chest to cross behind his head, her fingers playing with the stray hairs at his neck. Lust and want were pushing her. How long had it been since anyone had made her feel this way? Had anyone even come close? 

“So what now…”

His lips traced along her throat as he pulled her flush against his chest delighting in her gasp of shock. She was surprised to feel how hard he was and had to still her hips from moving against him. 

“It’s up to you.” His voice was hot and desperate against her skin. “Because of the position that I am in I don't get to imagine tomorrows. So all I ask is just for one night.”

“Just a night” She panted as he continued to layer kisses along her skin from her shoulder towards her exposed cleavage. 

His tongue and lips left a wet trail along her skin. 

“That’s all. No strings, no expectations, just us. Whatever your conditions are is fine. I need to fuck you and It’s pretty obvious that you want me too.” She felt his smug smile between her breasts. His thumbs rubbed the tight nubs. She held her breath as his hands massaged and manipulated her sensitive tits. 

In spite of herself, she couldn’t help the moan that fell from her lips. 

“Fuck, you don’t know what that sound does to me Trouble.”

“More, please.” She begged thoughtlessly and his hands made quick work of pulling her dress down below her tits.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” He breathed before his mouth descended over her. She cried out as he bit and sucked at her heavy chest. She arched up chasing that delicious feeling. 

Despite what she actually wanted she managed to ground out. “Wait.”

Shikamaru immediately released her, taking a step back. “Sorry, Temari-”

She shook her head before pulling him back. “No trust me that was perfect and I do want you.” At the admission, he returned to worshiping her heavy mounds. 

She had to bite back a moan to get her point out. “But if this is really just going to be a one-night thing let’s make it interesting.” 

“How so?” 

“Let’s go out, get something to eat.” Temari couldn’t believe what she was asking for. Yes, a quick fuck would be more than enough. For whatever reason though, she didn’t want the night to end. 

He was in shock and just a bit of awe at the situation. Most women easily spread their legs if he showed any interest. Why did he relish in challenges? Why was he entertaining the idea? 

“I don’t just go out or go on dates. I’m not a good man. I could easily take what I want from you. Why can’t I?” He groaned against her flushed chest. 

“You tell me. You seem to have an answer for everything. Here’s what I think. When I asked you to wait you did. You’re a criminal but you’re not a monster.” She told him with a soft smile with her fingers in his hair. That smile could bring him to his knees. 

“You think much too highly of me. Trouble.” He replied taking deep inhales in her hair. 

“I don’t think that I do.” 

“A date.” 

If he was right and they did only have one night together Temari was going to make it last. 

“That's what I want to do. And you said that any of my conditions were fine with you. Maybe get to know each other just a little bit first.” 

His fingers slowly grazed her face before drawing her gaze back up. It was like those teal eyes could see right through him. “You might not like what you find.”

“Let me be the judge of that.” He met the challenge in her eyes with his own steely glare. She was so damn troublesome and it would be much easier to find some other willing woman to help him get off. That person wouldn’t be Temari though. 

“Fine Trouble if that’s what you want. We will go out but if you think that this silly attempt at keeping me from what I want is going to stop me you’re mistaken.”

She made a show of fixing her dress before drawing him into a kiss. His lips were hot and demanding against hers but she responded in kind. Aggressive and lustful, her tongue slid against his. She felt him walk them back. Her back hitting the door so he could put his full weight against her. 

Shikamaru very rarely kissed his conquests. Fucking could be emotionless and raw. Kissing felt far too intimate. Kissing Temari though he couldn’t help but crave. She was so soft and pliant against him. It had been so long since he’d had anything so sweet. 

“Are you just used to getting what you want immediately?” She teased him, her lips still against his. He hiked her leg around his waist grounding his erection against her overheated pussy. 

“Most people know better than to push me.” He groaned, taking quick bites along her neck. His cock was already so hard in his pants and this troublesome blonde was only making it worse. 

“Don’t be a cry baby about it. Maybe waiting will make it that much sweeter.” 

“I can’t imagine your pussy being any sweeter than it already is.” He replied with a grin as his fingers moved up her thigh and towards her wet cunt teasing her hard clit. Wanting to draw out those sweet cries from her. 

“We don’t have to go out to eat. I can eat your pussy right here.” 

She pulled him back into a demanding kiss. It wasn’t a bad idea but she’d already made her move. “Fuck, your mouth won’t get you in trouble. That tongue will.” She cried, throwing her head back. 

His thumb rubbed against her kiss swollen lips. “And that’s exactly where I’ll expect it to be later on tonight.” 

“Come on, let’s go.” After a few more heated kisses Temari was able to pull back wanting to see her request through. Needing just a little space. This man was far too disarming. 

“Well you’ve sucked my tits and felt me up, I think that I deserve a first name Nara.” 

He threw his jacket over her shoulders before leading her back down that dimly lit hallway. His arm wrapped protectively around her waist. 

“It’s Shikamaru.” 

“Shikamaru.” She repeated back and the sound of his name on her lips sent a shudder through him. 

This Temari was dangerous. He knew that she couldn’t actually physically hurt him but the damage could be much worse. Still, when she looked at him with that all too charming grin and excitement in her teal eyes he couldn’t help but want to take the risk.

Once they reached the streets she stopped him to pull him into another kiss. It was far more gentle than the lust-fueled ones that they’d shared. A genuine smile crossed his lips when she looked up at him. 

“Be careful, a date with me can be quite a drag.” 


	2. Queen's Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The objective of the queen’s gambit is to temporarily sacrifice a pawn to gain control of the center of the board.
> 
> Temari knows that she is playing a dangerous game with Shikamaru. Unfortunately for her, she's never backed down from a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my deers! Thank you for all the support from the first chapter and for coming along with me on this journey. So we have a new chapter and a new story rating. So please be aware of the content. Hope that you like it :D

It was strange having someone sitting in the back of the SUV with him. Especially when it was a person who was practically a stranger invading his personal space. Still, Temari perched on his lap while she peppered his face with kisses was far more enjoyable than being alone. 

She swirled her hips grinding on top of him and he had to grab a firm hold of her waist.

“Be careful about how you tease me. I’m just on the edge and if I start fucking you we’ll never get to that date you want so much.” Even he was surprised at the insistence but she was so invested in making this happen that he didn’t want to disappoint her. 

Temari pouted annoyed but he was right. If they started there was no way they were stopping. 

“Give me your mouth, kiss me more. That much I think we can handle till we get to the restaurant.” Kissing her had become far more addicting than any vice he’d partaken in.

She gladly complied with his request. Their lips moved against each other as he rubbed up and down her legs. It was becoming far more involved as his hands made their way under her dress and her own were attempting to pull his shirt from his pants. 

Shikamaru pulled back, confusing her. 

“Fuck, I was wrong I don’t think I can handle that either.” He groaned kissing the top of her head before resting it against his chest. 

She nestled her face into him. “Fine, we’ll just sit here then. Where are we going?”

“One of the restaurants we own.” 

“Oh am I dressed okay?”

“We’re eating on the roof so no one can see you.”

Her eyes shifted down. “Because you’re ashamed-“

He forced her gaze back to him. “None of that shit Temari. I don’t want anyone else’s eyes on you.” 

Temari couldn’t help but smile at the blunt statement.

His eyes took on that now-familiar shadowy look “Besides I can’t take the risk of someone seeing you with me.”

She worried her fingers. “Is it that bad?” 

“If something happened to you because of me, yes.” 

She kissed his cheek before whispering. “See you’re not a bad guy.” 

He shrugged trying to play off the compliment. “The night is still young.”

Shikamaru needed to keep her an arm's length away. She couldn’t go on believing that this could be anything more than one night. But the idea that she saw him as something more than the villain was refreshing. 

“Let’s play 20 questions.” 

Shikamaru shook his head, still entirely fascinated and confused by her. “One condition. You can’t ask me anything as it relates to my business and I have the right to refuse to answer, no pouting.”

“Must you make everything so boring? You’re a millionaire and no one can tell you what to do. Have some fun.” 

“Temari.”

She rolled her eyes but nodded. “Fine.” 

They traded questions back and forth. She tried to follow his conditions and asked him simple on the surface questions. It was hard to concentrate while he kissed and touched her freely between responses. She knew that it was just a ploy to keep her distracted. To prevent her from asking anything too deep. 

As he kissed her neck and shoulders she knew that it was working. 

When they arrived at the restaurant the same large man that had brought her to his office opened the door. The restaurant was popular and well known throughout the city. It sat along the water and had an exclusive guest list. She’d often pass by thinking about how one day she’d eat there. This wasn’t how she thought it would happen. 

Shikamaru took her hand leading her towards the back. The people that they passed knew well enough to keep their eyes down. 

The roof afforded them a gorgeous view of the marina. She could hear Shikamaru sharply addressing someone. When she turned around their candlelit table was set and ready and whoever he was talking to was gone. 

“Come here Trouble.” She walked over taking the offered champagne flute in her hand. She could taste the alcohol on his lips when they kissed and her tongue chased that flavor. 

“It’s beautiful out here Shikamaru.” His arm wrapped around her and she nuzzled into his chest to keep warm.

“I thought you might like it. The Akimichis are very particular about their food.” He’d mentioned the heads of the other families in the car. It was the only time his eyes had softened as he recalled his life long friends. It was foolish for her to hope that she’d meet them one day. 

“Well for never dating you’re pretty good at it.”

“You’re not surprised are you?” She was really starting to love the smug look of self-satisfaction. 

“You honestly don’t date?” 

“Dates are just a ploy for sex. I can easily get that without unnecessary steps.”

“Not even just to get to know the person?”

He peered at her confused. “Why would I want to get to know them?”

This made the date all the more unusual. “So why agree? I doubt that you really want to get to know me.”

“I told you back at the club that you were special. Maybe I’m trying to figure out why.” 

She honestly felt quite special in this moment. 

“Never faced a puzzle you couldn’t figure out?” 

His thumb rubbed her cheek as he tried to memorize that sweet smile. “So far you are the most challenging one but also the most fun.” 

It was easy to forget just who he was in her presence. At least for one night, he could just be a person. 

Their meal was quickly served and Shikamaru felt his mouth water. He’d been subsisting off of cigarettes and coffee for weeks so a good meal was a welcomed sight. The next time that he saw Chouji he’d have to give his compliments. The food was perfect. Chouji had been telling him for months to go out there. He never saw a need to. 

“Mmm.”

“Temari!”

“What?” She asked startled dropping her fork. This food was incredible. 

Shikamaru’s eyes narrowed. “If you’re going to make such sounds it should only be because of me and **not** in the presence of other people.”

Temari grinned and moved her foot up along his leg towards his thigh. “Why Shikamaru? The big scary mob boss can’t handle being teased a little?” His eyes narrowed before he grabbed onto her foot and placed it directly over his hard cock. 

“No one in the world would think to act or talk the way that you do towards me.”

“Perhaps that’s why you find me so fascinating.” She grinned, taking a dramatic bite of her food. 

“You’re probably right about that.” She was surprised by the soft look in his eyes and the wry smile. She wondered if he knew what he was doing to her heart. 

They continued the teasing touches and heated looks throughout their meal. More than once he threatened that he would end up fucking her over the table. 

“Perhaps we’ll save that for the second date?” Shikamaru sat there silent at the remark and so she filled in the response.

“I know, just one night.” 

Temari moved her chair over so that she could sit next to him, part of her practically on top of him.

“I will say that you are probably the most interesting person that I have had the pleasure of being on a date with.”

“Because of what I do?”

She shook her head and ran her hand along his neck and into his hair. “Because of _who_ you are.”

“And who is that?”

“You are far too serious, you have a strange sense of humor, probably smoke way too much. You have a profound sense of loyalty but a hard time trusting anyone. You’ve lost a lot of people so you push everyone away. You shoulder the world when you don’t have to because you’re just that kind of person. You don’t give yourself enough credit and for whatever reason won’t let yourself be happy. Let go a little Shikamaru, you might find that living life with a little less control is much more fulfilling.”

When he stood up and pushed away from the table she felt her stomach drop. Had her luck run out? She’d only known him for a few hours. What right did she have to psychoanalyze him?

“Shikamaru I-"

He placed an affectionate hand on the top of her head. “It's okay Temari, I’m not upset. Just give me a minute.”

She watched helplessly as he walked away. That wasn’t fair to him. She didn’t know him; it wasn’t right to make wild assumptions. As he faded into the distance she hoped that he’d return.

Shikamaru took a long drag of his cigarette Temari’s analysis of him still repeating through his mind. How could she see through him so clearly? Why was she so unlike anyone that he’d ever met? And why did he treat her so differently? Anyone else that tried to “get to know him” would get a bullet between their eyes. No one tried to get to know him and he didn’t let them. Yet he so easily answered her questions and indulged this date idea.

He knew that he should leave. Turn around and walk away from this night, from her. But the idea felt too painful to entertain. He was becoming too caught up. Completely enchanted by her light and the possibilities she represented. Temari deserved far more than his darkness and yet he found himself returning to her side. 

“Shikamaru, I didn’t mean-“

He shook his head before his lips met hers. Here he didn’t have to think. He could fall into Temari without thought or consequence. 

“I’m sorry about that. No one has ever read me so well. They never get a chance. It’s not something I’m used to. Because of what I do people shouldn’t know who I am, it’s best to be a shadow. That way they don’t see the weaknesses.” Never once had he apologized for his words or actions but it was the least she deserved. 

Temari’s hand gently cupped his cheek. “I’m not your enemy Shikamaru. I’m not going to hurt you.” 

He wrapped his arms tightly around her chasing that feeling of freedom and peace that she gave him. ‘You’re wrong Temari, you could hurt me far worse than anyone.’ 

Thankfully their dessert arrived and it was enough of a distraction. She remained in his arms as they teasingly fed one another. It was annoyingly cliche but she ate it up. Despite the heaviness of the night, he seemed much more relaxed. Still on guard as was his nature but his smile came a lot easier and he was more willing to joke around with her. How long had it been since someone had seen this side of him? 

“Are you satisfied with your date?” He asked his arms wrapped around her from behind as they took in the water view. 

“If you’re asking if I had fun yes. 5-star restaurant, expensive liquor, and the company wasn’t too bad. As far as dates go this one is pretty perfect.”

“I’m glad.”

She turned in his arms wanting to see his expression. “Did you have fun?” She asked nervously. It was still pretty incredible that he’d been willing to fulfill her request. 

“Although I have very little to compare it to I would say it’s the best one I’ve been on.”

“Good.” Her eyes returned towards the water as she pushed back the impending realization that soon this night would end. She’d managed to prolong it as much as she could but their night couldn’t last forever. 

His mouth latched on to the delicate area between her neck and shoulder. “Although, I’m looking forward to the second part of our date.” The heated looks and tantalizing touches were all too much. 

She felt his erection against her ass and couldn’t help but push back against him. She bit her lip. The excitement and anticipation hadn’t waned. 

“So am I.”

The morning light would dispel whatever magic was working for her so she chose to be present. To enjoy what she had in her hands right now. 

*

**

They rode in silence towards his home. The air was filled with a tense, excited energy. 

No one knew where Shikamaru lived and he was trying to ensure that she didn’t have a chance to memorize the route. Each time her eyes drifted out towards the window he’d shift her gaze back and they’d fall into another breathless kiss. 

He laid her down on the seat resting his weight on top of her. He ground against her wet pussy as he kissed and sucked wherever his lips could reach. 

“Fuck, I don’t know what it is about you Tem.”

She grinned against his lips at the idea that she could make this myth of a man lose control. Her hips lifted to meet his drawing out a strangled moan. 

“5 minutes boss.” 

Normally he’d be annoyed but he knew that his driver did this so that they could get themselves decent. He’d hate to have to shoot someone for seeing Temari in a state of undress. 

Temari though couldn’t care the slightest bit. She returned to straddling his lap and left kisses where his chest was exposed. 

“Behave Trouble we’re almost home. Don’t make me spank you for being a brat.” 

“Sorry _daddy_ , I’ll stop.”

“Fuck.” Two fingers began pushing in and out of her at a hurried pace. She’d broken down his last bit of restraint. 

“Shikamaru!” Temari cried out as he fucked his fingers in and out of her pussy.

“I told you to behave. 4 minutes Trouble. Cum all over my fingers. Show daddy how much you want him.”

She writhed and moved against him. She was already on the edge from the build-up of the evening that it finally erupted in a body-shaking orgasm. He held her as she cried out and shook against him.

“Very good baby, you’re ready for me.” In all the years and all the people that he’d been with, no one had ever responded so perfectly to him. That drove him so close to the edge. Temari with those dazzling teal eyes, sharp tongue, and fascinating mind had him undone. 

When they finally arrived at his home she barely had a second to take in the layout before she was thrown onto his bed. 

She sat up as he began to undo the buttons of his shirt. 

“Let me.” 

“Of course, I’m yours for tonight.”

He stepped between her legs and Temari’s hands moved up from his abs towards his chest. Taking the time to memorize the hard planes of his body. Shikamaru felt shivers erupt across her skin. Something as simple as just being touched by her was making him dizzy. 

Once the shirt was fully removed Temari’s eyes drank in the dark lines of the numerous tattoos that were painted across his body. Hidden in the maze of them were healed scars and wounds. It was a cruel reminder that Shikamaru wasn’t just a regular person. Those hands that touched her so gently were stained with blood and the body that she’d love was a testament of the battles he’d lived through. 

The rational part of her brain was telling her to run away, to flee to safety. Her heart was making her stay. It was demanding that she remain there with this complicated and beautiful man that made her feel special. That made her knees weak when they kissed but superhuman when he reached for her. And when she pulled him into the heated kiss that sealed her fate, it was her heart that was beating wildly in her chest. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them. Also, tatted up Shikamaru is the best Shikamaru. Is this fast, yes. What is the opposite of a slow burn? This is That lol. I've planned out at least 6/7 chapters so it won't be too long. Ino and Chouji will make an appearance but later in the story. The next chapter is where the real smut happens so it might come a little slower. Or not, my writing schedule is so disordered lol. I hope that you enjoyed it! Thank you again I love love you all! Please be safe and take care of yourself and each other.


	3. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chess is a game of perfect information. So there is zero element of randomness, or "luck". Even a master blunders once in a rare while.
> 
> There were many things that Shikamaru wanted to forget. Harsh memories that he refused to relive. A night with Temari wasn’t one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my deers! Oh my gosh! Thank you to everyone for all your support, especially for kicking me into gear to get this written lol. This has been alot of fun to write so thank you for coming along with me. The ratings and tags are pretty reflective of content so please just be aware. This chapter is honestly more pwp but it helps move the story along. Enjoy it!

**_A few weeks prior_ **

_Shikamaru took a long drag of his cigarette. The cool air felt refreshing against his skin. He stared out at the lights of the city he held in his grip. The gnawing sense of emptiness still heavy in the pit of his stomach. He knew that he couldn’t go on living this way but he saw no way out of the inky darkness. Even his usual vices weren’t enough to cope._

_He rubbed at his tired eyes. How many hours had he been awake now? He needed a shower and a drink. He made his way back into his bedroom confused by the sight. “Why the fuck are you still here?”_

_The brunette whose name he’d forgotten stared surprised at the blunt statement. “Excuse me?”_

_“We’re done, leave.”_

_“I thought that we could sit up and talk and get to know each other.” She suggested opening her arms out towards him._

_Shikamaru callously laughed off the suggestion and made his way towards the bathroom. “Do I look like the type?” He could tell that she was biting back whatever she wanted to say which was appreciated. He’d rather not have to deal with some hysterical female. “There’s a car downstairs.”_

_Once in the shower, he scrubbed at his skin harshly. This girl had been a little more handsy than he liked and he wanted to erase what her touch felt like._ _Once he was sure that she was gone he called to have his sheets change not wanting any memories of what occurred. Even sex had become such a chore._

_He made his way towards his office. He hadn’t been able to get a good night’s sleep in weeks now. He relied on his body just giving out. He hoped that looking at paperwork could do the trick. There wasn’t much besides a file on one of their new hires at the club. He hadn’t been there in a while, he’d have to make a trip out there sometime this week._

_His hands picked up a still sealed brightly colored envelope his fingertips traced over the return address. He wanted so badly to open it up but every time he imagined what it contained he couldn’t help the overwhelming shame and guilt. It would be 5 years in a month and that suffocating anxiety he’d been pushing back was roaring to the surface. He placed it back into the drawer where a whole stack of unopened letters sat. A constant reminder of what a coward he actually was. He threw back a drink, then another. Letting the alcohol burn. Wanting it to numb the pain, to erase the memories, to make him forget._

_*_

_**_

Shikamaru's fingertips were rough against Temari’s skin as he moved his hands up her thighs. He grasped the hem of her dress pulling it up over her body exposing greater swaths of skin before removing it completely. He made quick work to have her bare and exposed to him. His hands and eyes appraised her as though she was a priceless work of art. 

“You’re gorgeous Trouble.” He breathed hotly against her stomach and shivers erupted across her body 

Temari was sure that he could feel her heart beating uncontrollably against his lips. The way his hands and mouth were moving against her was bringing her to unsteady heights. 

Shikamaru tangled his fingers in her hair while he placed comforting kisses along her head. “Beautiful, calm down. It’s just me and tonight I’m all yours.” 

Hers, even if it was temporary he was giving himself to her. Temari took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. The heady smell of sweat and the cigarettes that he smoked made her dizzy. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous. She wanted this. Perhaps because she knew that this was it, tonight was all that they had.

So she fell into his kiss as his warm lips rubbed against hers. His tongue captured the taste of her. She moved her hands into his hair needing something to clutch onto. 

He caught her wrist as she began to undo the tie that held his hair back. 

“It’s ok Shikamaru.” With her free hand, she lifted his chin so that he could see her. “Trust me.” He stared back still unsure but shut his eyes and let go. 

Naras were never seen with their hair down. Only his parents and very close family had ever seen it hang loosely around his shoulders. It made him feel vulnerable and all protective instincts were pushing him to tie it back up. 

Temari’s hands though were busy weaving through the strands and her nails scored across his scalp. He couldn’t help but lean into her touch as it sent shivers along his spine.

Despite them both being naked and how he’d already touched her. Being this open and exposed felt far too intimate. 

“You look different with your hair down.” She mused her fingers playing with the ends. 

“Is that so?”

“A little softer, more relaxed. But you’re still you. I like it.” She assured him as she kissed along the crown of his head down his temple towards his neck. 

Shikamaru controlled his life with a tightly closed fist. Temari’s lips were easily undoing his last bit of control. 

He was dominant in nature. He’d never let any of his previous partners touch him so freely often dictating the night. Doing just enough to get off and move on. 

He needed something different from Temari, something more. And that was the one thing his vast wealth and power couldn’t give him. What he could do was give her a night that neither one would ever forget. 

He wanted to imprint himself on her so much so that no one else could compare. And while the thought gutted him, he wanted to know that no matter who she was with in the future, it would never come close to what they experienced.

 _“_ More Tem, mark me up. Let the fucking world know that I was yours.” She bit down on his neck hoping that it would leave a lasting bruise. That when he saw it he would think of her. 

She moved down his chest following the swirls of tattoos leaving her own indelible marks against his skin. Her hands grasped his thighs as her lips met the V of his waist. 

“That’s feels so fucking good baby.”

She kissed the inside of his thighs as her mouth moved towards his hard dick. Her hands wrapped tentatively around him and stroked up and down. Her tongue taking swipes along the head. She took pleasure and delight at how he moaned and shuddered at her touch.

“Your cock is so hard for me _daddy.”_

That broke any semblance of control he had left. Shikamaru pulled Temari’s head forward to push his dick into her mouth. 

“Wrap your lips around daddy’s cock baby. Let daddy fuck that pretty face.”

The obscene sounds of face fucking permeated the room while Temari swallowed as much of his cock as she could. Her eyes never left his face. Wanting to see him come undone because of her. 

_More_

“That goddamn mouth of yours.” He groaned as he pushed in and out. She grabbed onto his ass to pull him further in choking on his meat. 

“So fucking good Tem.” 

Shikamaru felt his toes curl as her mouth tightened. “Here it comes Trouble, suck me down, swallow every drop.” He threw his head back as he shot ropes of cum into her waiting mouth. She held him swallowing down his cum before releasing him with a satisfying pop.

“Shika…” She breathed licking the last bit of cum from her lips. She slithered up towards his head as her fingers worked his recovering cock. 

“Did you like that daddy?” She teased him with a grin. 

“Yes baby, come here, put those tits in my face. I’ve been staring at them all night.” She straddled his lap so she could grind her pussy against his dick. Once they were in reach Shikamaru pinched her hard nipples. 

“Ah!” Temari cried out at the rough treatment of her sensitive tits. He reached up to cup her heaving mounds in his hands, his thumbs rubbed against the knotted tips. She thought that she had taken some control but he’d learned in no time how to touch her to make her lose her grip.

“Everything about you is so fucking perfect. Like you were made just for me. My pretty blonde princess.” His tongue curled around her nipple as his other hand squeezed and clawed at her other breast. 

Her hand fisted around his loose hair to pull him further against her chest. “That feels so good daddy, more. Suck my tits harder please.” He continued to imprint dark possessive marks into her chest. She writhed and circled her hips, rubbing her hard clit over his cock. 

“Fuck!” He swore before pulling away to toss her onto her back.

He spread her legs wide before settling between them. The tip of his cock teasing her entrance. He rubbed her clit with the head of his dick. 

“I wanted to be sweet and gentle with you but that’s not who I am. I warned you I’m not a good man and I’m going to make a fucking mess of your pussy.” 

Temari cried out as she pushed her hips up to meet his violent thrusts. He was balls deep in her while her pussy stretched to accommodate his size. He held himself inside her as her walls gripped him tight.

“Yes, harder, more, fuck me!” Temari relished at the desperate movements, at how wildly he fucked her. 

“You’re so little down here baby, this cunt is wrapping around me so tightly. It’s like your pussy was meant to take my cock.” 

He kissed her neck before breathing hotly into her ear. “I knew the second that I saw you tonight that you would break me. That you’d be the only one that could bring me to my knees. The fucking power you hold between your legs Temari.” His thrusts became more frantic. “I would burn the whole world down for you.”

The rawness and honesty in his voice shook her and she felt her cunt tightening around him as more cum flooded between them. “I just want you Shikamaru, cum inside me please.” 

Shikamaru was rough till the end. He held her down, his face was buried into her neck as he called out her name. “Cum with me Temari, cover my dick while I cum in you.” 

“Shikamaru!” She cried out feeling her orgasm hit as he began to shoot his warm sticky cum in her. He released so much that she felt some slide down her thighs. They held each other tight as they sailed over the edge trembling and breathless their cum leaking between them. 

They remained there panting and sated their first quiet moment all night. 

Temari laid there spent trying to catch her breath. She placed kisses from his chest up towards his neck so she could rest her face against his loose hair. His arms wrapped tighter bringing her closer against him. 

Temari paused as she stared at the Nara family symbol that wrapped around his shoulder next to one of her fresh teeth marks. What could they become if he didn’t have that symbol etched across his skin? 

She hoped that after everything he'd be willing to answer just one more question. “Why...why just one night?”

Shikamaru took in a deep breath before drawing her into a soft kiss. The tenderness made her heart clench. His thumb rubbed against her kiss swollen lips. 

“Any more and you become a target. Life at the top is a pretty lonely one Trouble.”

She pushed aside her own insecurity to ask. “Is one night enough?”

He turned away from her heavy gaze to stare at the ceiling. Unwilling to face the disappointment in her eyes. 

“It has to be.”

Temari couldn’t help the wave of sadness that she felt for him. He had the world at his fingertips but wasn’t allowed to enjoy any of it. For being so feared and adored shadows that she couldn’t see were holding him back. That wildness and freedom she’d seen were beginning to fade. 

By this time tomorrow, she’d be back to her regular life. No more Shikamaru. No more kisses that made her weak or conversations that pushed her and made her think. They would return to life as they knew it, one that didn’t have the other.

One night wouldn’t be enough for her. Even a hundred nights wouldn’t suffice. But as he said, that was all that he could give her.

So she pushed back the depressing thought and shifted to press her weight against him. She still had him. She could hold onto this fantasy for just a little longer. 

“Then let’s make it one neither of us will ever forget.”

*

**

Temari saw the rays of the sun begin to peek through. This wasn’t a fairy tale but the spell was broken. Their night together was officially over. 

Shikamaru kissed her temple softly. Right about now he should be telling her to leave with the expectation to never see her again. Instead, he pulled her into him closer. “Sleep Tem.”

“I don’t want to.” She sighed into his neck. 

His hand rubbed comfortingly up and down her spine. “Why not?” 

“I’m scared that you won’t be here when I wake up.” She mumbled the sleep beginning to win out. 

He held silently her wanting to give some sort of promise or assurance that he would be there but he couldn’t. So he just listened to her quiet breaths cursing the sunrise. He felt so unsure of his decisions. 

When he’d met her at the club he’d worked out at least 200 different ways that this could have gone. Wanting to keep her there now and into the foreseeable future wasn’t a scenario he’d imagined. 

Never once had he held anyone so closely. So desperately against him while he memorized their features. Temari asleep peacefully and trusting against his chest was something that he never wanted to forget. That image was the last thing he saw before his eyes fell close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So where do we go from here… I had mentioned in a comment to Yourdesertsunflower (go read her story “Shinigami”) that I had planned to make this a super smutty simple story (I don’t write long stories) but then as I started getting into it, it became more complex so expect more soon! 
> 
> Thank you for reading my deers. I’ll try to not have too much time pass between updates but I’m honestly such a procrastinator. Also I like to write fluffy one-shots for InoShikaCho for the holidays and I have a Sai/Ino story for my Lemonade series that I need to finish. TLDR hopefully an update sooner rather than later. Thank you, thank you, thank you again for reading, your kudos and comments. Love you babes!


	4. Castling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castling- It is the only move in chess in which a player moves two pieces in the same move.
> 
> Temari had always been described as the sun, warm, bright, and brilliant. Shikamaru preferred to live his life shrouded in shadows and darkness. She knew though that shadows needed the light to exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my deers! Here’s we are with the next chapter. A quick note that anything that is italicized is a flashback. There's smut in here, just assume that all the chapters will have some....Other than that nothing much to say here other than thanks for coming back and I hope that you enjoy it!

_"How about roses? I don’t know anyone who doesn’t like roses.”_

_Chouji looked at the various stems in great thought._

_“I’m sure that she’d like them but it still doesn’t feel quite right.”_

_“Okay, how about some daisies? They’re bright and cheerful.” He nodded his head before shaking it._

_Ino took a deep breath trying not to lose her temper. She did offer to help._

_Chouji had been telling them about his newfound crush and how she’d ended up moving in with him. He was ridiculously smitten and in love and it was a welcomed sight. Choji had always been a romantic at heart. He believed in true love and lifelong romances. He wasn’t a “ho like Shikamaru” as Ino so eloquently described._

_“Orchids! They’re beautifully colored!”_

_“Maybe?”_

_Ino threw her arms up. She wasn't known for her patience. “Oh my gosh, Chouji! We’ve been on this for 20 minutes just ask Karui what flowers she likes!”_

_He shook his head adamant about keeping this a surprise. “Ino, I can’t do that! This is the first time I’m buying a girl something and it’s Karui. This is important. I’m not just going to choose some flowers at random.”_

_“Then I’m going to ask.”_

_“No! I need to do this!” They went back and forth before Shikamaru finally stood up from his post and got in between his friends._

_“There’s a simple answer for this.”_

_Ino scowled and crossed her arms. Other than the fact that they did everything together she didn’t understand why he’d come along. “Thanks, genius, if you wanted to be helpful 19 minutes ago would have been perfect.”_

_“Do you want help or not?”_

_“What’s your idea Shikamaru?” Chouji asked, now getting in the middle of them._

_“Buy all of them.”_

_“What?”_

_“Ino how many flower varieties do you have here.”_

_She took a quick glance before responding. “Probably about 100.”_

_“Done, Chouji will take one of each.”_

_Chouji stared, it was a pretty good solution. “Wow, Shikamaru that’s pretty romantic.”_

_He shrugged, waving off the implication. “No, it’s the simplest solution.”_

_“What do you think Ino?”_

_“Fine. Each of you pick a corner and we’ll put them all together somehow.”_

_They worked together quickly creating a huge bouquet. Ino and Shikamaru had to convince Chouji that it was enough. They made him promise to find out what Karui’s favorite flower actually was._

_“Wow Shikamaru, that was a really good idea. Getting ready for when you find that special someone?” He teased his best friend. Shikamaru’s track record was...colorful to say the least._

_Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Ino and Chouji had both found the love of their lives and were convinced that he was next. “Please, as if I’d ever put this kind of effort. Women are-”_

_“Nothing but trouble.” They both filled in._

_“Mark my words Shikamaru one day someone is going to come in like a hurricane and flip your entire world upside down. Everything will change, and you’ll be so much happier for it.”_

*

**

Shikamaru’s eyes slowly opened, momentarily disoriented by the weight against him. He looked down seeing a mess of blonde hair on his chest and smiled to himself. He drew her in closer before kissing Temari’s forehead. It may have only been a few hours but they were by far the best night’s rest he’d had in weeks. 

“What am I going to do with you?”

His heart was arguing to let her stay, to see what they could become. His mind which had always been his strength was trying to convince him to walk away.

“Shikamaru…” He grinned hearing her mumble in her sleep. 

How badly did he want this? Lazy mornings together, shielded from the rest of the world. Temari had so easily cleared away the shadows in his heart in one night. How else could his whole world change just from her presence in it? Perhaps it was worth it to see. 

\---

Temari’s eyes adjusted to the sunlight and she sat up panicked. She had wanted to stay up and awake through the night.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” 

She launched herself into Shikamaru's arms, thankful that he was still there. That he hadn’t disappeared with the moon.

She nuzzled further into his arms. “I’m just glad that you’re here.” He felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest. There were very few people that were happy in his presence. 

Two days, he could handle just one more with her. Technically, it had been so late last night that it wasn’t one full night. 

_Just one more._

He kissed her comfortingly, his fingers tangling themselves into her hair. “I’m here Trouble. I have an idea for today so get ready and we’ll be off okay?”

Temari nodded praying that it didn’t just involve him dropping her off at home. She pressed a soft kiss against his head before making her way towards the bathroom. She made a dramatic show of dropping the thin sheet covering her.

She laughed in surprise when his arms wrapped around her, throwing her back onto the bed. 

“Shikamaru!” She giggled as he attacked her neck. 

“I found some places that I haven’t marked up yet.” 

\--

Once he was finally willing to let her go Temari luxuriated under the warm water in the shower. She was thankful that she had some time to reflect on the last few hours. Her body was covered in dark possessive marks, a different kind of tattoo had been etched into her skin and how badly did she wish that they could be permanent. 

There was something so different about Shikamaru. So different about what they shared. Beyond how well they were together physically there were other forces at play. She’d never experienced this with anyone and she was certain that she wouldn’t or couldn’t have this with anyone else. A bond was starting to form, strong and wonderful but he was stubborn. Too content to wallow in this protective darkness that he had created. Her mother though had always told her she was like the desert sun. Warm, bright, and beaming. Would it be enough to clear away that darkness? 

“What’s all this?” She was surprised to find a rack of clothing in the room. 

“Well, you needed some clothes for today. Pick out what you want. I’ll have the rest sent to your house.”

He couldn’t help but grin at the unsure looks she sent him as she checked the price tags. He imagined how much he’d spoil her if he could keep her. Temari deserved to be draped only in the finest things. Items that were worthy to touch her skin. 

“These prices can’t be right.”

“Of course they are.” He shrugged off the observation. He just asked his staff to pick out a variety of clothes in her size, it didn’t occur to him to place a budget on it. 

“Some of this stuff costs more than my monthly salary.”

“Then we need to be paying you more.”

“Shikamaru.”

“Temari it’s fine. Besides, I want people to see it. I want them to know that no one else can do these things for you like I can.”

“Possessive much?” She liked entertaining the idea that he had such feelings towards hers. 

“You have no idea.”

Temari wasn’t materialistic by any estimation. Still, she could appreciate beautiful expensive things. Especially if they were being given to her by one wealthy and dangerous man. 

Shikamaru stared intently as she tried on the different items. He willed himself to stay there planted rather than pulling her onto his cock as he so desperately wanted to. It was terrifying how much he craved her touch. 

“Stop teasing me and choose something soon Trouble or we are never leaving this room.” He warned her darkly. 

“I would never do such a thing besides it wouldn’t be the worse thing.” She replied with a mischievous grin. She took one more quick look before settling on a purple dress. 

“How does this look?” He had her turn around so that he could appraise the outfit. She felt nervous under his piercing stare despite how intimate they’d been. Everything about him was so intense. His eyes lingered on her ass that the cloth framed perfectly while his hands traced over the expensive cloth. He liked how it molded to her curves and the expensive detailing. It was obviously pricey and she was stunning. 

“I think we have a winner.”

Temari worried her bottom lip. “You know you don’t have to do this right?”

His hands traveled to the swell of her ass to pull the fabric above her hips. “There are very few things that I’ve ever done that I didn’t want to do. Making sure that the only thing that touches your skin is my lips and expensive clothes aren’t one of them.”

She tilted her neck to give him more space to play. There was a sparkle in her eyes as she grinned. 

“If you keep doing this I might start to think that you like me.” 

A smile crossed his handsome face. “I might start to think that too.” 

He was about to place a coat over her shoulders before she stopped him. 

“No, can I wear your jacket?” She’d become attached to the black leather jacket.

He nodded picking it up from the floor where he’d toss it the night before. “Of course.”

“So does this mean _you_ are asking me out on a date?” She smirked at the light blush that dusted his cheeks. 

“I guess that I am.”

Trying to ease his embarrassment she drew him into a soft kiss. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” 

*

**

“Where are we going?” Temari asked aloud, surprised that he was driving himself. She was sure that he had his people following them though. She settled into the buttery leather seats of an obnoxiously expensive car. 

“I need to get you fed then you'll see.” He replied with an attractive grin. She just took his hand in hers with the startling realization that she’d follow him anywhere. He placed a kiss across her knuckles before they took off. 

Shikamaru seemed so much more relaxed from the person that she’d met the night before. He was dressed in a simple black long sleeve shirt and dark pants. His hair pulled down and away from his face. If he wasn’t so well known it would have been easy to miss him in a crowd. She grinned seeing the marks she’d left on his neck and collarbone peeking from his shirt. 

Her thumb gently traced over the bruises causing him to smirk wordlessly. He didn’t seem to mind being marked up by her either. 

She told him more about her life and growing up with her brothers. He spoke to her more freely about Ino and Choji and their adventures as kids. For whatever reason, here he was himself. Comfortable and less guarded, insulated from the world. 

They arrived in a secluded area a few miles from the city. Vast amounts of land with very few cars and people. 

“I used to come here with my father when he wasn’t busy. So not very often. It’s always been pretty special.” He explained wrapping an arm tight around her waist before leading them towards a path. He motioned for the guards that followed them to stay at the entrance. 

It was an absolutely breathtaking area. Surprised that it was so close to the city. A dense forest, quiet and beautiful. 

“Are those deer?” She asked excitedly, seeing the curious animals peering at them. 

“Yes, after the Nara’s purchased this area and heavily restricted the access they kind of just made their home here. Hopefully, I’ll be able to point out my favorite deer.”

She followed him down the path. She tried to reconcile her image of the fierce and powerful crime boss that everyone feared and this more quiet man that had a favorite deer. They made it into a clearing where he pulled her to lay down next to him. 

“This is by far the best place to watch the clouds.” Just when she thought that he couldn’t surprise her more. Cloud watching. 

They laid there side by side pointing out what they thought the various clouds looked like. 

“It’s been forever since I’ve been here. When I was younger, before all of this I used to come here a lot and just watch the clouds float by. My dad would get so annoyed with me but sometimes he’d sit here next to me. If Asuma was with me my father would be more willing to let me waste the day away.”

“Who’s Asuma?” He was startled hearing that name aloud. How could he have so easily shared something he kept tightly locked up. 

Staring back at the sky he imagined his dear mentor. “He was my teacher. Another father figure. My dad was always really busy but Asuma always made time for me, Ino, and Chouji. He protected us and taught us what we know.” 

She hesitated sensing the sadness and hurt in his voice. She knew that she should just let it go but she wanted to know more about him. 

“What happened to him?” 

Shikamaru shut his eyes tightly. He wanted to ignore the question and lash out at such a personal inquiry. With anyone else he probably would have reacted violently. But this wasn’t just anyone. 

“That’s a story for another time Tem.” 

She knew that it wasn’t good. That it was probably a major factor in why he didn’t believe in tomorrows. Temari wanted to offer him some comfort but knew her words would fall on deaf ears. 

Still, the foolish and hopeful side of her believed that them together could be possible. Maybe he’d open up to her enough that she could help him. She needed to move cautiously and gain that trust and affection. 

So instead she enjoyed the sunlight with him. She kissed and touched him freely and relished in how he responded to her in kind. 

It was a risky move but maybe she could convince him to soften his heart again. To be open to bonds and possibilities. 

“You never wanted any of this did you?”

He shook his head imagining himself as that lazy child. “No. When I was a kid, I wanted to be a cloud, free, untethered. No responsibilities and then when I wanted to I could just float away.”

“What do you want now?”

He stared deeply into her teal eyes, so comforting and sweet. No one had ever really asked him what _he_ wanted. “I don't know anymore.”

He cradled her warm face in his hand. “My path in life has always been clearly paved. In some ways, it was just easier to follow it. Up until recently, I’ve never been so unsure.”

Shikamaru paused to ask her. “What do you want?”

“Everything.” She sighed wistfully. 

“Love, happiness, health, and success for myself and my brothers. Life hasn’t been the easiest for us, but we’ve always had each other so it’s been good. They’re grown up now though so they don’t need their big sister nagging them. It’s made me feel a little adrift. All I’ve done is taken care of them and I think that I’ve been using them as an excuse. It's time to start living life for myself.”

“Perhaps we’re both just trying to figure out this life thing.”

“I think so too.”

Temari gazed up towards the cloud layered sky. Her brothers didn’t need her as much as they had before. A hopeful part of her believed that maybe Shikamaru needed her more. 

“Where I’m from the cloud watching isn’t great. It’s the stargazing that is impressive.”

“Maybe one day I’ll get to see it.” It was probably the most hopeful statement that he’d muttered in years.

She was surprised by the idea and her face brightened. “I’d like that. Shikamaru, I’m really happy. Last night was perfect but this, being out here is something special so thank you.” She felt vulnerable admitting something like this to him but he’d been so open with her. She didn’t have the luxury of holding anything back. 

Shikamaru was overwhelmed by the sincerity in her voice, the sparkle of joy in her eyes when she looked at him. He drew her into a soft kiss, his actions always saying more than his words ever could. 

He’d already had her multiple times last night and once this morning. Still, he wasn't sated. He doubted that he would ever have enough of her.

He shifted so that he was holding his weight above her. His tongue and lips tracing the newly formed paths along her skin. 

“ I love this mouth.” He groaned, capturing her pillowy lips. 

She arched up towards him, her body demanding his affection and attention. He loved how she reacted to him. Temari was hurricanes and violent sandstorms but in his arms, she became soft and pliant. 

“I’ve never met anyone like you before Trouble.” 

“Shikamaru…” She breathed no longer surprised at how her body responded to him. 

“I know what my baby needs.” He kissed his way down her body moving the hem of her dress up and away. 

He kissed the inside of her thighs placing new marks where they’d started to fade. She cried out at the dominant bites. Breathlessly begging for more. 

His nose nuzzled against her pussy before taking a deep breath. Trying to take her scent into him. She writhed against him needy and wanting.

“Please...”

He teased her clit over the thin piece of fabric. 

“You’re already so wet and ready for me baby.” He pulled down the damp fabric then pocketing them. His tongue took a quick lick before groaning. 

“Everything about you is so fucking sweet.”

Temari spread her legs further apart. Barely registering that they were doing this out in the open. She was far too hot to care. 

His finger split the lips of her pussy drawing out a harsh cry. “You’re so pretty down here Trouble.” 

Temari cried out when she felt his tongue flick over her hard clit. 

“Fuck you’re so sweet.”

Shikamaru continued to lap at her cunt capturing the delicious taste in his mouth. 

He gripped at her thighs to keep her steady against his face. 

“Daddy! More.” Temari begged, feeling her juices being released on him. 

His teeth nipped her hard clit. “My baby tastes like honey.” 

His tongue wrote love letters into her skin. Words that he could never say aloud. Promises that could never be kept. 

His mouth continued to work her cunt pulling out more groans and cries. 

“Daddy your mouth feels so good against my pussy.” How could he know just how to touch her? How to make her completely lose control?

“Cum baby, cum all over my face, let me feel how much you want me.” She cried out feeling her orgasm barreling towards them.

Shikamaru’s lips were curved into a grin against her skin. His cock was hard in his pants but he found it more enjoyable bringing her to such pleasurable highs. 

“Now I _know_ you like me.” She teased with a satisfied grin. 

“You might be right.” 

The sun began its slow descent into the sky. Darkness would eventually fall over them. If she asked would he give her one of his nights?

Before Temari could stop herself the words began to fall from her lips. “Don’t send me away Shikamaru. I want to stay by your side.” 

“Temari?”

Her arms tightened around him, her head against his heart. “You feel this, don’t you? Us, together. It feels right. I don't want to let you go. You wouldn’t let anything happen to me. I’m safe with you.” 

Could it be as simple as that? Could he keep her by his side safe and protected?

“Pick us. I know that your life is strange and complicated but I think that we could be really happy together.”

She paused to take a deep breath hoping that he didn’t ignore her plea.

“Choose _me_.”

He was silent. She felt a twinge of shame at the desperate request but at least he hadn’t flat out rejected her. She just needed time, more time together. Time to prove that they could make this work. 

Surprising her yet again Shikamaru gathered her closer to him placing his lips against her ear. 

_“Temari, I will always choose you.”_

_*_

_**_

A familiar ring shocked Shikamaru awake. He silenced his phone quickly so as to not awaken Temari. He would have let the call go but seeing the name left a sinking feeling in his stomach. He’d ordered that he was only to be called if it was for a specific emergency.

He unwrapped himself from Temari to pace the room while he took the call.

“Boss.”

“What?”

“It’s about her.” His heart started to beat frantically, the tightness returning in his chest. 

“What do you mean?” He ground out the question and glanced at Temari’s sleeping form. 

“We’ve heard some rumblings. It’s Hidan.”

“Are you fucking serious?” 

“Someone saw you leave with her last night and with her today. He’s put a hit out. I don’t know anyone stupid enough to take it even for how much he’s offering. But you wanted us to let you know. He might be so unhinged that he might make an attempt himself.”

“Follow up on any lead that might seem plausible. Make them very aware that I know what is happening and don’t appreciate that I am being fucked with. I will deal with Hidan personally.” It took great control on his end not to throw the phone against the wall. A coil of fury burning in his chest.

This is what he was waiting for. The inevitable outcome of anyone that he tried to become close to. He knew what would happen if he let her stay. Despite knowing that he still pushed. He tried to change the rules but the end result was the same. 

He took another selfish moment to hug Temari tightly into his chest. He mourned the life they could have had. 

“I’m so sorry Tem. I’ll make this right.” He didn’t know if he could ever apologize enough for putting her directly at risk. 

She’d never know that he was doing what she asked. That he was choosing her. Placing her safety and future above all else. She’d given him a tiny sliver of light and happiness and for that he’d always be thankful. 

He could handle this threat. But what about the next one, and the one after that. As long as they were together she’d never be out of harm's way. She had two younger brothers. When she spoke about them there was an incredible softness and love. They needed her. She had a whole life that didn’t need his complications. 

She would probably hate him, but perhaps that was for the best. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Shikamaru you over-dramatic sexy man. 
> 
> Ino and Chouji will make thier appearance in the present soon because I love them so much. I have parts of a Ino/Sai and Chouji/Karui story that is written in this universe but I don't know if I'll ever post because I don't know that I'll actually finish either. So I'll allude to their relationships and stories through this story. 
> 
> I updated my tags because I do want to reiterate that this is not going to be a slow burn. I got a comment once for a story that it went fast but honestly, that’s my only speed. It's why I pretty much only write one shots. I lose interest in things super quick so if I try to drag this out then I won’t finish it. I will still try to do my best to make it a fun and satisfying story. 
> 
> A few notes: I do like to include cannon elements where I can. Especially with these two because I love how their relationship developed in Naruto. It’s also fun to toss in familiar things (ie. Nara forest, certain phrases, etc)
> 
> I have the rest of the story mostly planned out and pieces written for each chapter. I just have to be in the mood to write but I will update this!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and all your support. Especially for the kudos and comments. They really mean more than you know and help keep me motivated. Stay safe and know how much I love you!


	5. Protecting the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protecting the Queen- In chess, the queen has mobility (the crucial barometer of power in the game) but less value, as the game can continue without her; the hobbled king is relatively powerless, but is the most valuable piece without whom the game ceases.
> 
> What’s a king to a God?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my deers. We’ve got Hidan facing judgment day, Shikamaru’s bad coping skills, short smutty fun and some InoShikaCho love. Enjoy it!

The first time that Shikamaru had seen someone killed was when he was eight. He’d been passing by his father’s office which was usually off-limits. He remembered a sound like a bomb that rattled the frames on the walls followed by a deafening silence. 

When they’d noticed him in the hallway, not a word was said while the door shut. 

That night his father in very blunt terms told him what happened. Shikamaru had always been an intelligent child and any explanation other than the truth he would see right through. His father tried to assure him that it was what needed to be done. That the person had been the bad guy. 

He’d always know that his father and uncles weren’t just regular people. He, Ino, and Chouji had always made up various jobs that their fathers might have. This was beyond his imagination. From then on the veil had been lifted and the truth of just who his family was had been revealed. 

Going forward he had to learn about the family business quite quickly. The Yamanakas were experts in interrogation and torture and the Akimichis were the muscle. The Naras were the brains of the operation. Each family balanced the other. That trust and loyalty kept them strong and at the top of the crime world. The family always came first. 

The first time that Shikamaru had ever killed someone was less than 10 years later. It was a deal that had gone terribly wrong and he’d only managed to escape with his life by taking someone else's. From then on it became routine. It was done with a sort of cold detachment. It was either him or someone else. He didn’t particularly enjoy that aspect of his life but it was a necessary part of it. As far as their families were concerned they were simply protecting themselves and their interests. The morality behind how that was accomplished was up for debate. He had people below him to do that work. It was far better that his prints not be all over a scene. His filthy hands were kept clean. In this case, though, he wanted the world to know that it was him. 

It was easy to track down where Hidan had been holed up. People were happy to offer information if that put them on Shikamaru’s good side. He’d run through all of Hidan’s known associates and contacts who assured him that no one was willing to take the hit. The money wasn’t worth taking on the wrath of the Nara family. It did little to ease his anger and anxiety. 

Hidan was a remnant of the past. As the InoShikaCho families began their ascent the smaller groups were being squeezed out. Hidan had been part of a group led by a shadowy enigmatic figure named Jashin. He was followed blindly in a cult-like fashion. Their crimes had no purpose or order. It was simply to sow chaos. Taking down the organization had unwittingly ushered in a level of peace. 

Once they’d taken him out the organization fell without its head. Still, Hidan had remained. At the time he seemed nothing more than a fanatical follower that had no direction or purpose after his God had been killed. In retrospect, he should have taken care of him much earlier. 

The man did not even seem surprised to see Shikamaru standing there shrouded in shadows.

“How special am I that the king would come down from his throne to mingle with us peasants.” Hidan jeered taking a deep bow.

Shikamaru took in a few deep breaths. His father taught him from a young age how to keep his emotions in check. “I’ve heard that you have been busy Hidan. You thought that you could fuck with what’s mine. That you could threaten _my_ girl. It seemed only fitting that I pay you a visit.” 

Hidan seemed unaware of the rage that was swirling around him. 

“Yes because you believe yourself to be invincible. God Jashin guided my hand that I would take what gives you life. You and your corrupted family took my perfect and pure Jashin from me. In his infinite power though, I was left to carry out his will. To bring you to your knees. You, the famed head of the Nara family. Known as being cold, merciless, and without weakness. Who knew that your demise would have come in the form of some common whore?” 

A quick shot to his chest. Fuck holding back his emotions. Shikamaru was going to make this fast. 

Still, Hidan continued to bate him and gasped out. “A shame that others were too cowardly to confront you. The glorious burden thus fell upon me. How did it feel to know that I could have snapped her pretty blonde neck? That I could have taken her from you.”

Shikamaru’s hand wrapped tightly around his neck, never knowing anger like this before. His grip was shaky but tight ignoring how Hidan clawed and scratched at his hands. 

Two shots ran out. Shikamaru’s cold eyes reveled in the shock of pain across the other man’s face. Unbothered by the blood that splattered across his shirt. 

“I am not a king. You can steal from a king. That pathetic Lord Jashin or whatever isn’t your God anymore. _I_ am. And nothing that is mine can be taken. I will be handing out judgment.” He tossed him to the ground another fatal shot meeting Hidan’s chest. Shikamaru watched the blood pool around his body, hoping that the sight would help quell his anger. 

Standing over Hidan’s body Shikamaru tossed a match into the stack of papers in the corner. The fuel he’d set earlier igniting. A fire began to blaze around them. It would remove Hidan from this world and memory. In the ashes, Shikamaru would have a lasting reminder of the consequences his life wrought. 

It was going to cost a fortune to cover this up. Shikamaru knew that it was a risky move, sloppy and dangerous. Still, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Let the consequences come. He needed the world to know what happened when someone messed with what was his. What would happen if someone tried to go after _her._

“You might take me down but others will come in my stead. The will of Jashin will be carried out.” In his insanity, Hidan managed to clearly see Shikamaru's fear.

The roar of hysterical laughter rang in his ears as he turned away. 

\--

Shikamaru collapsed into bed unbothered by the blood-stained clothes. He buried his face against his pillow the faint traces of her were fading away. He clung to it desperately. 

He’d done what he set out to do. He’d taken care of Hidan and effectively removed the threat against Temari. If there had actually been one. Now though in the startling silence of his room that emptiness in his chest seemed greater. 

_So what now?_

**_Flashback_ **

_“This isn’t fair.” Temari groaned before removing her shirt._

_“You agreed to the stakes. No pouting. There’s not very much left anyway.” His eyes traveled heavily over her exposed skin._

_Shogi had always been a fun game, strip Shogi was much more enjoyable. She had to remove her shorts almost immediately._

_This was his game but she proved to be a worthy opponent. Temari was smart and strategic. In time and with practice she could probably beat him but that wasn’t going to be happening tonight._

_Temari couldn’t help the soft smile watching him study the board. Cloud watching, feeding the deer, and now playing Shogi. All-day he’d revealed these little pieces that made him who he was. She knew that what he did complicated his daily life but if he could find a balance to it all he could be much happier._

_If anyone were to ask her to describe a perfect day. This would have been it. Still, it was like walking a tightrope. Holding her breath hoping that the rope didn’t break. She prayed that she’d changed his mind. That she’d somehow convinced him that opening his heart just a little wasn’t the end of the world._

_No less than 3 moves later he looked up at her expectantly. Before removing her bra she made a dramatic show of tracing her skin and over exposed cleavage. Shikamaru’s eyes followed her movements. He licked his lips once her breasts were fully exposed. Her hands went to cup the heavy mounds using her thumbs to rub against the hardened tips._

_Temari was silent as she made her next move. Determined not to be the only one sitting out there naked. She also figured that with the way that he was staring at her she could throw him off his game a little bit. She might not win but this was much better._

_Shikamaru's attention was unevenly split between the Shogi board and the gorgeous creature in front of him. It was obvious to him that she knew how much he was affected._

_Temari leaned forward moving so that her exposed breasts were hovering over the board._

_“Distracted daddy?” Temari grinned moving her piece._

_“Fuck.” He quickly realized the error and met her amused eyes._

_“Hmm, how about you take off your shirt now.” He shook his head but complied._

_Temari’s eyes hungrily took in his broad chest and lean muscles. The marks she’d given him all day blending into the tattoos and scars that were permanent against his skin._

_He couldn’t help the grin that crossed his lips seeing her eyes glued to his form. He felt ten feet tall knowing how much she wanted him too._

_“Unfortunately for you, that will be the last time I make a mistake.”_

_That may have been a foregone conclusion. Temari knew exactly what to say and how to position herself to make him lose his focus. He began to regret requesting a game when they could already be upstairs fucking. He needed to end this quickly._

_“Sorry, beautiful that’s game. I believe that your panties are mine as well. Take them off.” He smiled victoriously._

_She rolled her eyes but stood turning her back towards him. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband before slowly pulling them over the swell of her ass and down her legs. She turned back around fully bare. His eyes appraised her intensely before motioning her over._

_He pulled her into his lap before his mouth latched onto hers. “Fuck you’re beautiful.” She began to grind her wet pussy over his hard cloth-covered cock._

_He gripped her waist stilling her movements. “None of that. I’m only going to cum on you or in your pussy.”_

_His lips moved against hers, his tongue demanding her taste. “I just want to hold and kiss you then we’ll head upstairs.”_

_She nodded before her fingers tangled into his loose hair. “I know that you technically won, but I think that I did.”_

_“Fuck, let’s go.” He picked her up easily, putting her over his shoulders. For the first time since he’d purchased the sprawling home laughter filled the hallways._

_He placed her on the bed and her arms immediately opened up towards him._

_He easily fell into her, those eyes drawing him in. He kissed her taking bites of familiar skin and he still found himself wanting more. Needing everything that she was willing to give him._

_“On your knees baby. Ass up, let daddy take you from behind.”_

_His hands grabbed onto the tight globes of her ass. Taking a playful bite of each cheek._

_He squeezed and rubbed at the firm flesh.“You look so pretty like this baby.” His finger teased her pussy and rubbed against her clit._

_“Please daddy…” She pleaded pushing against his fingers. He flattened his tongue against her pussy drawing it down from her cunt to her asshole. She was sweet all over._

_Temari felt her juices and his saliva running down her thighs. He always reduced her body to a sweaty sticky mess and she loved it. She was still sore from when he’d fucked her in the kitchen but she still demanded to be filled._

_Shikamaru grabbed her ass before plunging into her, releasing a groan of satisfaction at his cock being enveloped._

_“You fit so perfectly around my cock. I just want to be in you all the time.”_

_“More Daddy, I need you.” She whined moving against him._

_“Of course baby, I’ll give you everything.” She met his thrusts, her ass bouncing against his thighs. Powerful movements, rough and demanding. A symphony of flesh and desire._

_He continued to fuck into her. Temari’s cries and sounds of approval propelled him forward._

_He bit back the words that he wanted to say. The emotions he wished that he could verbalize. Perhaps in time, he could give her the sonnets and poems he’d written in his mind. But for now, his body would have to give her what his heart couldn’t._

_The familiar rush of release barreled towards him. He reached below to rub at her hard clit drawing out a harsh moan. “Cum with me Tem, cover my cock.”_

_“Shikamaru!” Her voice was now hoarse after screaming out his name so many times and it was enough to reduce him to shaking and shuddering._

_Shikamaru collapsed on top of her. His weight was comforting. Temari trailed her fingers along his spine while his heavy breath sang into her ear. That she could bring this powerful and dangerous man to such a state was exhilarating._

_“I hope you know just how happy you’ve made me these last two days.”_

_He grinned at her softly before placing a gentle kiss against her forehead. “Really?”_

_Her fingers pushed aside strands of dark hair. She felt nervous about being so vulnerable but she needed him to know. “Yes. I can’t explain it but just being around you makes me feel different. Like your clouds, floating and free. This is scary and new. It is for me too but I know that we can be something really special together. There’s a lot about your life and you that I don’t understand but I’m here Shikamaru. I’m not afraid of your shadows. I want to be here, by your side and I hope that you want that too.”_

_He felt something akin to hope blossom in his chest where that emptiness had been. Perhaps she was right. Maybe he could let go just a little bit, trust her and see this through._

_He drew her into a loving kiss. A kind of softness and sweetness that he’d never allowed himself to experience._

_“I’ve never wanted anything more. I’ve done everything for the Nara family for this empire that we’ve built. Analyzing each step and action, to ensure that it was the right move for everyone else. You’re probably the one thing that I’ve ever taken for myself.” He just stared at her, enchanted and amazed. For once thankful for the life he led because somehow it led him to her._

_“You are something special Temari.”_

**_End Flashback_ **

Shikamaru sat up panting and clawing at his chest taking desperate breaths. 

With unsteady hands, he lit up a cigarette to take a long inhale. Letting the familiar burn ease the panic. Following it with a shot of strong liquor. 

He shut his eyes but all it did was put into focus her smile and those teal eyes that had looked at him so hopefully. A heart that was so whole and pure that he’d broken. He threw the empty glass against the wall. Watching it shatter into a million pieces. He had this entire city in his grasp, power, and money and it didn’t give him the one thing that he wanted. 

What was it all for?

*

**

“Are you serious? This is fucking embarrassing.” Shikamaru in his drunken haze could barely make out a familiar blonde and the pale man by her side. 

“Princess, perhaps we need to be a little more compassionate.”

“No he’s being a little bitch and he needs to know. Get him in the shower for me. I’ll clean this up and call Chouji.” 

Shikamaru could barely manage a protest as Sai hauled him over his shoulder to throw him into a cold shower. 

“What the fuck?” He yelled out shocked by the ice-cold water. 

“I don’t like seeing your naked ass either but Ino wants to talk to you so fucking get yourself together,” Sai replied ignoring his discomfort. 

Shikamaru had always been mildly in awe of Sai. Amazed that he could handle the Yamanaka princess. Sai had been in Shikamaru’s life almost as long as Ino and Chouji, a constant presence that shielded and protected Ino. Sai led the Yamanaka family well next to Ino and was just as feared as the rest of them. Sai’s one weakness was his blonde best friend. So if Ino wanted anything Sai would move mountains to make that happen. If she wanted to talk he wasn’t going to be getting out of this. Pushy, both of them. 

Once he’d been cleaned up and dressed, Sai placed Shikamaru into bed. Ino had cleaned up the trash and empty containers as best as she could. 

She walked over to Sai and placed a grateful kiss on his cheek. “Thanks, baby, let me talk to my dear old friend and we’ll be off.” 

“Okay, Beautiful, I’ll be right outside.” 

She settled down and handed Shikamaru a bottle of water and aspirin before leveling him with a heavy look. It had been days since they’d heard from him despite both hers and Chouji’s attempts. Invading his home was their only solution. 

“I thought that we grew out of using alcohol and drugs as a coping mechanism.”

He rolled his eyes. “I already have one nagging mother, I don't need you too.”

“Seriously Shikamaru what hell is going on?”

“Nothing is going on Ino, I just needed a break okay?”

She was unconvinced. “What’s her name?”

“Why do you assume that it’s about a girl?”

She glared at him, he really was going to make this as difficult as possible. “Because I know you asshole. Now, what is her name?”

“Temari.” Even just saying her name made his stomach drop. He needed another drink. 

“So this dramatic self-inflicted descent into darkness is because of what? I can’t imagine it’s because she dumped you.”

“No, of course not. We had two great days together and I sent her home.” He paused, taking in a deep breath. “I won’t...I won’t be seeing her again.”

She peered at him confused. “Why not? It’s obvious you want to.”

“Because I can’t.” 

Chouji walked into the scene completely baffled. Ino looked like she was ready to start hitting her head against the wall and Shikamaru looked in simple terms terrible. It looked and smelled like a stale bar in there.

“Tell your friend he’s being a fucking idiot.” She demanded. 

“You’re being a fucking idiot. Now, why am I telling him this?” Chouji asked, confused. 

“Because he’s sitting here depressed and miserable more than normal because he can’t handle a relationship.”

“That’s not it Ino.” Shikamaru tried to argue. 

“Oh really? Fine genius explain.” 

He stared up at the ceiling. “You know what it’s like for us. We can’t just have relationships or partners. They become a liability, it would put a target on her back. I can’t let anything happen to her. That fucker Hidan put a hit on her after one day.” A wave of rage came surging forward at the memory. 

“So what did you do?”

His fists clenched painfully. “He’s 12 feet under.”

Ino nodded. She and Chouji had both heard what Shikamaru had done. They didn’t know why. Now they both understood.

“Hidan has been a problem for a while now. We should have taken care of him ages ago. And now you did. Hidan was a psychopath. No one cares who you’re fucking. Nothing happened to her so what’s stopping you.” 

“You don’t understand.” He mumbled. 

“Ino is right. You are a fucking idiot.”

Shikamaru was surprised by the harsh criticism. 

“Chouji?”

“If you’re right, how do you explain Karui or Sai. Ino and I both made it work. Why can’t you?”

“It’s different.”

Ino shook her head. This needed to be addressed.

“No, it’s not. The way I see it you’re using your position and this family as an excuse. As a way to push anyone away. To avoid using your heart and loving something. This isn’t about Hidan or keeping Temari safe. It's about you. This has to stop at some point Shikamaru. I know that you’ve lost a lot, we all have. But if you keep doing this you’ll only keep taking losses.”

The three of them had been through a lot but Shikamaru processed it all so differently. Always shouldering the burden. This time of the year was the worst. They felt him fading away from them recently and this was their chance to pull him back in. 

Chouji placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You’re so worried because you think that something might happen and you’ll lose her. The way that you’re acting. You’ve already lost her. You’re a strategist, you plan and I know that you probably worked out at least 200 ways that this could go wrong. But maybe you only need one way that it can actually go right.” 

“You could have asked us for help. You could have talked to Temari but instead, you did what you always do. Taking it all on yourself. _You_ are making yourself miserable Shikamaru.” Ino made an impassioned plea. 

“Chouji and I have never been able to tell you what to do but just think about it please. Don’t stand in the way of your happiness because you’re afraid. Yes, you might be taking a risk but I think that this time it might be worth it. 

“Our lives aren’t easy, but they’re still good. Take happiness wherever you can find it. Asuma loved all of us. He’d hate to see you this way” 

And there it was. The root of his fear, the bond that held him back. 

Shikamaru could tell how worried they were. If they hadn’t shown up today he would have probably drunk himself away. Was it all in his head? Was he just so afraid of loss that he made himself believe that living a life without attachment was better? It had been years that he’d placed himself into this dark prison of isolation. Perhaps he needed to experience the sunlight again. 

Temari though, she deserved better. She deserved him whole and complete, not just a pile of broken pieces. A person that could be there and present for her not chained to the past. 

“I think that there’s someone that I need to talk to.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hidan. At least you’re with Jashin now. I mentioned in the Author’s note of the last chapter that I like to include certain canon elements so perhaps you may have picked up on a few of them. 
> 
> Ino and Choji give no fucks and Shikamaru needs that. Ino is just incredible, Sai worships the ground she walks on and Chouji is just as badass as the rest of them. (Give me more stories where Chouji is dominant!) The InoShikaCho interaction was probably one of my favorite scenes to write. 
> 
> Next chapter is going to focus more heavily on Temari and her thoughts about all this and the fallout of their “break up.” I updated the story’s landing page to reflect on how many chapters this will be. So really this story is probably a little more than halfway through. (at least that’s the plan) 
> 
> Thanks again everyone for reading, the kudos and the comments. I’ve been posting for a little more than a year but I always get hit by a rush of anxiety when I do. So I really want you to know how much I appreciate you all taking some time to read and encourage me. Please be safe out there. I was talking to my sister about how I worry about you all. Take care my deers and love to you all.


	6. Deflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deflection is a tactic that forces a piece away from a specific duty or square that is important. After the deflection is performed and the piece is forced away from the important square, another operation can be carried out that wasn't possible before.
> 
> A tale of joy and heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deers! Welcome back! Quick notes, smut is in the beginning. Which will be pretty clear. The timing of this chapter would be before the events in the previous chapter. The last one focused on Shika, this one is focused on Temari. Hopefully, it all makes sense. Enjoy!

**Flashback**

“The food is going to burn,” Temari mused as Shikamaru busied himself by kissing along her neck. 

“Who gives a fuck?” He replied, tightening his grip around her thighs. 

“We should have just ordered in if it was going to end up this way.” This, was her sitting on the kitchen island with her dress pulled up to her waist and Shikamaru between her legs. 

“Told you.” He replied amused as his tongue dragged along her ear.

She laughed at the smug look of satisfaction before pulling him back in. Kissing him was far too enjoyable and distracting.

“Five more minutes.” She breathed against his lips. 

They'd just return to his home after their time In the Nara forest and out in the city. It had been an idyllic day followed by what she hoped would be a relaxing evening. Temari had insisted that she cook dinner for him. It seemed wrong to have a state of the art kitchen that never got to be used. Shikamaru though was far more interested in eating her. 

He shut off the stove before picking her up and laying her down on the expensive dining table. Her dress was tossed somewhere behind him. 

“You can’t start something and not finish it. Besides, I have my dinner right here. So you’re going to spread those pretty legs and give me what I want to eat.” 

She ate up the filthy words that fell from his beautiful mouth. 

“You’re insatiable.”

“Only when it comes to you.” 

“And what is it that could be so wonderful about me?” 

**_“Everything.”_ **

The response left her breathless and undone. 

She knew that Shikamaru wasn’t one to lie or mince words. He must really believe that. 

He moved to kneel down in front of her. He kissed his way up from her ankles, his lips worshiping the skin on her legs up towards her thighs. His girl was incredible and he could be on his knees all day for her if that’s what she wanted.

Temari shifted against the cool surface as his lips and tongue worked against her sensitive skin. There was no part of her that he didn’t know. Taking his time to memorize the lines and curves of her. Even when they were apart his touch had seeped into her very being, feeling ever-present on her skin. She prayed that she’d never have to go without that sensation. 

Shikamaru took his time to savor the feel and taste of her. Still not satisfied, unsure if he ever would be.

“Look at me while I lick this pussy.” His rough voice demanded. Shocking her from her thoughts. A luscious shiver ran through her.

Her eyes met his. Brown, deep, and hungry. And it was all for her. 

Temari’s fingers tangled into his hair pulling him further into her, eyes unwavering. “Fuck daddy. You eat me so good.”

She felt his grin against her lips and bit back a moan. His tongue dragged over her clit. Pulling the gasps from her throat. 

“I’m really hungry so I think that I’m going to take my time with you. Be a good girl, no cumming right away.”

He left her a sweaty, desperate mess. Bringing her multiple times to just the edge of release before removing himself completely. She’d been tormented by his hands, tongue, and lips relentlessly. Forced to beg and cry out for more. 

“Daddy, enough! I need to cum please.” She pleaded frustrated. 

He pulled her into a kiss rubbing her back apologetically. 

“Sorry baby, I just like teasing you. Daddy can’t get enough of you.” 

His voice dropped to a coarse whisper. “You’re just so pretty when you’re needy Princess. Time to cum now.” 

“Shikamaru!” She yelled feeling her orgasm hit once he thrust into her. The exquisite feeling of his cock filling her. Sending her over the edge. 

He continued to move in and out of her and she shook and struggled for breath. 

Temari thrashed and screamed out as Shikamaru used her like a fuck doll. Happily taking everything that he was willing to give her. 

His mouth latched onto her neck burying his delirious cries into her skin. Nothing in the world felt as good as when he came inside her. 

He took a few shallow breaths while placing soft kisses against Temari’s overheated skin. His pants were heavy against her. 

Shikamaru carefully picked up her tired and worn body, placing her gently on the couch. 

“I’ll be back.” He returned and covered her body with one of his shirts 

“Thank you,” She mumbled gratefully as he buttoned up the shirt. 

It was by no means a grand or great gesture but she looked sincerely thankful. He softly kissed her forehead. “You’re welcome.”

“Fuck, I’m really hungry now.” He laughed. 

They ended up ordering food from the restaurant they had dinner at the night before and had it delivered. Sprawled out on the couch as they ate their actual dinner. With more laughter and stories shared between them 

In recent years, Shikamaru never allowed himself something as simple as eating dinner and watching a movie. 

“You know, I think that I could get used to this.” If his evenings consisted of good food and Temari curled up in his lap anything else seemed like a waste of time. 

Her fingers played with the collar of his shirt. “It’s probably a lot more boring than what you’re used to.” 

“True, but this is much more my speed. Everything runs well enough without me there. I just need to show up once in a while, bark a few orders then things work.”

He considered his next words carefully. “It might not be a bad idea to step away for a little.” 

Shikamaru never thought he’d see the day where work and the family wasn’t the sole focus of his life. If he was being honest with himself he had been using it as a distraction. A way to fill that void. Instead, he’d found something much better. 

Temari started to get excited about the idea. About making future plans. “Hmm, maybe we can go somewhere, take a trip?” 

“Sure, I’ll gladly fuck you in different continents.”

She laughed at the smirk across his lips. “Is that all you think about?”

His hand gently cupped her face. “Recently, yes.” 

Her eyes softened as they met in a kiss. They could make this work. Against all odds it was possible. 

She entwined their hands before holding them against her heart. Her teal eyes were glittery and hopeful. 

“I’m going to hold you to that promise.” 

He nodded and dragged his lips across her knuckles.

“I’ll cook for you tomorrow.” The thought wasn’t terrifying or frightening. Rather he welcomed the idea. Longing for the peace and simplicity that Temari offered.

“I look forward to it.” 

*

**

Temari reached out with a grin but when her fingers gripped cool sheets she groaned sitting up and rubbed at her eyes. The room was familiar but she felt hazy as she tried to reorient herself. 

She was at home. In her bed.

Tears erupted in her eyes. She couldn’t even remember their last moments together. She vaguely recalled him whispering comforting words to her and his soft lips before the world turned black. 

She was so desperate for a connection. For him. That she’d begged for even a doomed relationship. She offered him her heart and asked him to let her into his world. To choose her. 

And in the end, he still sent her away. 

She felt the room spiral wanting to empty out her stomach seeing the rack of clothing that he’d bought for her. 

At her bedside, she found a plain white envelope. Her eyes scanned the letter hoping for something, some kind of explanation. Instead, she discovered an office memo. She was fired from the club but attached was a severance check that covered her entire year’s salary and more. That was her one connection. Her one way of finding him again. She was sure that if she stepped even a foot near there they’d escort her away immediately. 

He was trying to erase her from his life. Trying to undo the ties that they had. The one thing that he’d left her that allowed her to believe that it was real. That he actually might have had some feelings towards her was his jacket that still hung around her shoulders. She tightened it around herself letting the tears fall and sobs rip from her throat. 

She wanted to hate him. To despise him for giving her false hope, a shattered dream, and a broken heart. But she couldn’t. Not even for a moment. Because in the end, she’d fallen in love with him. This complicated, beautiful genius of a man had completely stolen her heart. 

She wondered if he felt the way that she did. If he was lying awake thinking about her. Her hand grazed over the areas along her neck where the bites he’d taken felt fresh. How even now she could remember what it was like to have his warm breath against her ear. Would he care at all to know that she was lying in a pool of her own tears? 

In the end, he fulfilled what he’d promised. 

_Just one night._

Still, whatever foolish hope did remain allowed her to believe that their story wasn't done. It would be impossible to fake their connection or forget all that they’d shared. He allowed the shadows to hold him back. To keep his heart from her. _He_ was keeping them apart and she was damned if she was going to allow him to make that decision himself. 

No, if he really wanted to sever those ties he’d be forced to say it to her face and not just simply leave her in the dead of night. 

This wasn’t over. 

*

**

_Shikamaru walked through the small apartment checking over all the windows and doors multiple times. As far as apartments go it was pretty secure. He’d installed an additional security camera at the door and more would be placed in the hallways and at entrances. By the morning he’d own this building and the one next to it. Then he could make all the changes that he wanted._

_He glanced out the window seeing the guards that he’d placed on the corners. He knew that they were confused by the assignment but would never question him. When he’d explained what they were doing and who they’d been protecting they could tell that their boss had never been more serious. If they made a mistake it would cost them their lives._

_Shikamaru gazed at the blonde who was sleeping blissfully unaware. Thankfully he’d worn her out and she hadn’t stirred despite all the movement around her._

_He went to Temari’s bedside taking her hands in his. If he could cry he’d probably be shedding a few tears now._

_“I’m going to make this right Temari. You might never understand it but I promise I’m doing all of this for you. I’m so sorry.” He stood up leaning forward to kiss her forehead. His lips lingering against her skin._

_“Shikamaru?” He began to panic, seeing those alluring eyes open to peer at him confused._

_He gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb, a soft reassuring smile across his face. “Trouble, go back to sleep.”_

_“Everything okay?”_

_He took a deep breath before kissing her gently. “Yes, don’t worry. I just have to finish something up.” She nodded and settled back to sleep._

_“Okay, good night Shika.”_

_He was familiar with heartbreak. He’d experienced enough hurt to last a lifetime. He’d never known pain like this before._

_“Good night Temari.” He sat there for a moment waiting for her to fall completely back to sleep. In a different life, he could settle down next to her and hold her while they slept._

_Instead, he turned from her. Shut the doors. Clicked the locks in place, and walked away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. I’m sorry that my updates aren’t consistent. I was inspired by Spookymoth (do yourself a favor and read all of Spooky’s stories!) and might try to implement a writing schedule. 
> 
> So there were certain scenes that I was going to include in here but they served no real purpose other than making the chapter longer. It was two scenes, a flashback that included Temari’s mom and a scene where Temari randomly meet Ino and Karui. They didn’t really serve any plot point though. That’s partially why this chapter took me so long. 
> 
> Okay, looking forward we have just 3 more chapters? Is that right?? They won’t get back together just yet. Shika has to face some of his demons first. One of my favorite lines/ scenes for this story should be in the next chapter. We’ll get to happily ever after soon enough. (It’s one of my stories so hopefully, a happy ending is not surprising) 
> 
> Thanks again for all the love and support. I’ve enjoyed writing this story and it’s pushed me in a lot of different ways as a writer. Thank you for letting me share it with you. Please take care and be safe out there. Love you guys!


	7. En Passant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En passant (French: [ɑ̃ paˈsɑ̃], lit. in passing) is a move in chess. It is a special pawn capture that can only occur immediately after a pawn makes a move of two squares from its starting square, and it could have been captured by an enemy pawn had it advanced only one square.
> 
> The toughest conversations are the ones worth having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, deers! This is probably my quickest update between chapters lol At this point you probably know what to expect so no long notes. Just enjoy it!

_The water felt heavenly against Temari’s sore muscles. Even better because they were still pressed against Shikamaru’s hard body. She loved seeing his hair hanging wet around his shoulders._

_His hand moved comfortingly through her blonde strands. They were both quiet and relaxed in the warm water. Thoroughly exhausted but happy from the events of the past two days._

_Shikamaru's lips moved against hers as his hands explored under the water. Mouth sweet but playful as he took soft bites of her lips and tongue. It was just supposed to be a relaxing soak but whenever they were together she couldn’t help but demand all of him._

_Her breasts were smashed against his chest as they exchanged warm wet kisses. She felt his slippery dick harden against her already pulsing cunt._

_“More Shika.” He kissed her forehead tenderly as his hand cupped her sex._

_“I know that you’re still sore here.”_

_She shook her head pushing closer against him._

_“It’s okay. Please, it's worse when you’re not in me.” She admitted with a frown. She knew that part of her should be ashamed for how much she wanted him but he didn’t seem to mind._

_“If that’s what my baby wants. I’ll try to be soft and gentle with you.”_

_She grinned at the thought. “There’s nothing soft and gentle about you.”_

_The sweet smile made her melt. “No, but with you, I’m willing to try.”_

_He lifted her wet body easing her over his cock. She hissed feeling herself spread open for him. But the now-familiar feeling of him inside her was comforting._

_“Good girl. You take my cock so well. Your pussy knows who it belongs to.”_

_His hands and lips were feather-light against her wet skin. But everywhere that he touched he left a scorching trail._

_She leaned back so that his hands could fully appreciate her tits. Shikamaru’s hands cupped around her wet breasts massaging and manipulating the heavy flesh. His tongue flicked over the already hard tips before taking soft but needy sucks. He luxuriated the sensitive skin with his mouth._

_He squeezed some expensive soap into his hands lathering it before he took a hold of her chest. He eased the liquid into her skin. Tracing over the dark and fading marks his hands and teeth had left. A map of the places he’d loved._

_“Daddy is sorry for marking you up so much baby. He just loves seeing you covered in bites from him.”_

_Temari’s hips started to circle becoming increasingly needy._

_His large hands curled around her waist. “Calm down Trouble, you’re going to hurt yourself. Your pussy needs a break.”_

_“But I want to get fucked.” She pouted trying to move against his strong hold. When his thumb surprisingly pushed against her clit she cried out and stopped her movements._

_“I know baby, you’re becoming spoiled. Let daddy take care of you. Don’t I always give you what you want?”_

_“Yes, daddy.” He fought against his baser instincts to pick her up and fuck her on the bathroom floor._

_Instead, he was content to touch and massage her warm body in the water. Being together like this was enough. He couldn’t get his fill of her. Temari was everything. When he saw her that night he knew that there was something different about her. Like somehow he knew that she was **his**. _

_She made him believe in possibilities. In tomorrows and the future. A beautiful one that they’d build together._

_He worked the skin along her neck and collarbone. His hand ever-present against the small of her back or running along her spine. Her toes curled at each stroke and touch._

_Shikamaru was something else entirely. A force of nature but so was she. Perhaps in his chaos, she could be his calm._

_He rubbed her clit as her walls clenched around him. “Fuck Shikamaru, this feels so good.”_

_“I know Princess. You fit so perfectly around me.”_

_Despite his want to be sweet and gentle he managed to reduce her to a shuddering mess. He held her as she cried out and the water splashed around them._

_He stood up and returned with a large towel. He picked her up and wrapped her up in the soft cloth. She curled against his chest._

_“Sleep now?” He asked with a grin drying her tired body._

_Temari rested her face against his warm neck, her eyes falling shut. “Yes please.”_

_As he held her that night wrapped safely in his arms there was a kind of peace and stillness that he’d never felt before. Her head against his heart eased any ache that had been there._

_Tomorrow and any days that they shared together would be beautiful._

\--

**Flashback**

The blinding lights and incessant beeping only made his headache a million times worse. His throat was dry as he tried to call out. There was a flurry of activity around him and he could barely make out his mother and father standing there with a team of nurses.

“A...Asuma?” Shikamaru choked out desperately. 

His shouts of grief and frustration reverberated through the halls at the response. His father and mother tried to calm him down while the nurse worked on sedating him before he hurt himself further. Shikamaru struggled and trembled against them as grief and horror overwhelmed his body. Tears and sobs tore from his lungs as his body finally gave in to the heavy drug. 

Asuma had been gunned down in front of him while Shikamaru was left clinging to life. This was so that he would be forced to live with the knowledge of what his lifestyle could bring. That no power could be considered infallible. It happened right as he began to move into the role of the head of the family. As he began his ascent into power. Jealousy and rivalries were at an all-time high and they sought a chance to take down one of the top families. 

Instead, this turned Shikamaru's heart into stone. He became cold, merciless and rampaged the city taking down any and everyone that sought to oppose their family. Blood flooded the streets. It was a foolish attempt to prevent anything like this from happening again. It did little to ease the hurt.

Against the wishes of their families he, Chouji, and Ino exacted their own revenge and handled the murderers personally. This act only cemented their family’s place at the top and ushered in a new generation of leaders. And of the three of them, Shikamaru had gained the reputation of being the most heartless and cruel of them all.

**End Flashback**

\--

Shikamaru pulled up to the stately home. Despite its size, there was something warm and inviting about it. Nestled safely in a quiet neighborhood. When Asuma passed he’d given everything he could to ensure that Kurenai and their daughter would be taken care of. They’d want for nothing as long as he was alive. Still, it didn’t feel like enough. They both deserved far more than what money and power could provide. Alas, it was all he could do. 

Once he made it to the door he felt himself panic. Shame and guilt immediately overwhelming his systems. He was ready to turn around. To run away again, but before he could warm eyes met his.

“It’s nice to see you again Shikamaru.”

\--

Shikamaru glanced around the house. Kurenai built a wonderful home filled with light and love. Messy drawings hung on the walls next to wonderful framed memories. His eyes lingered on a particular one. An attractive couple on their wedding day. Eyes filled with love and set on a bright future. 

“That’s one of my favorite ones.” Kurenai’s voice shook him from his thoughts. 

“That was a good day.”

Her eyes softened remembering that sweet sunny day. “One of the best. Take a seat, let’s talk.”

“I have to say that I was a little surprised when you called.”

Shikamaru rubbed his sweaty hands against his pants. Anxious and overwhelmed but determined to see this through. “I know...I should have reached out sooner.” He recognized and despite how kind she was those inner demons kept reminding him that he didn’t deserve any sympathy. 

“Still blaming yourself I see.” 

“Kurenai. I’m sorry. I should have been stronger. I could have stopped it. It should have been me.” He met her eyes wanting her to agree. To lash out and validate the hate that he spewed at himself. 

“Stop, Shikamaru. I hate that you’ve been holding onto this for so long. You have nothing to apologize for. You won’t believe me but you did nothing wrong and I don’t blame you for what happened that day. It’s an affront to Asuma’s memory for you to be carrying this still.”

“I just...I wish that he was here.” Unfamiliar tears burned in his eyes. 

“I know, more than anyone I understand. But you have to move on, you have to forgive yourself. You deserve peace.”

How could she be so understanding?

“If you define Asuma’s entire life by this one event then you’re disrespecting his memory. Asuma was more than how he died.” 

She held him as he sobbed. A moment of healing for both of them. When Asuma died Shikamaru was still just a child. Thrust into a position and power that was greater than him. He’d become something almost legendary. Spoken about in hushed whispers and feared. But he was still very much that young man that had seen his mentor murdered. 

“I miss him Kurenai.”

“I know Shikamaru and it’s okay that you do”

They spent the rest of the morning looking at old photos and sharing familiar and favorite memories. In an effort to keep away the pain he’d locked away all of the good moments of his old mentor. Foolishly ignoring what made him great. 

“So what brought this visit along?” She’d been genuinely surprised by the impromptu call and subsequent visit. Shikamaru despite being absent was a presence in their lives along with Choji and Ino. At least the latter had made an attempt to be around. Shikamaru had made it known that he couldn’t face them. 

Kurenai was able to pursue her own goals and dreams without worrying about providing the material necessities in life. Mirai was completely loved and spoiled by them. 

“Well, I met someone. Her name is Temari. She’s incredible. Beautiful, brilliant, and for the first time in a while, I felt like I could breathe.” He took a breath and imagined that beautiful smile and unforgettable eyes. 

Kurenai was surprised by the soft grin that crossed his face. Sure that she hadn’t seen a smile touch his lips in years. 

“I hate to say this but she was targeted because of me. It just brought up a lot of feelings. So I ran. I left her behind. I thought that she’d be safer without me complicating her life. I think that I was being selfish and afraid. I’ve pushed away a lot of people and relationships because I was scared of loss. Of becoming close to someone just to have them taken away from me. But I want her in my life, I need her in it. But she deserves someone who isn’t chained to the past.” 

“I’m not strong like you. If something happened to her. I don’t think I could survive.” 

Sure he’d taken care of Hidan and nothing else had been brought to his attention. He remained on the edge fearful and worried that someone would catch her when he wasn’t looking. 

“It’s hard, I won't try to sugarcoat it. Some nights I lay awake wishing that I could have gone with him. But not once did I regret a minute that we had together. I was so thankful to have even just a short time. I hate that he’s gone. I hate that Mirai doesn’t have her father but whatever pain and hurt I’m living with now was worth it to love him. He loved you Shikamaru and would have wanted you to be happy. To experience even a fraction of a love that we felt for each other. And if being with Temari will bring you that kind of love and happiness don’t let her go.” 

Perhaps even a limited amount of time together would be worth it. He’d have to take that chance first. 

His eyes lifted to a colorful drawing on the wall. “How’s Mirai?”

Kurenai’s smile widened. “She’s getting bigger every day. She’s just like Asuma. Strong, and brave. Impulsive and bratty at times but she’s perfect. She’s been asking about you.” 

Kurenai's hand lifted, stopping him before he could speak. “Stop, nothing negative okay.” 

“I told Mirai that when her father went to heaven he picked out the best guardian angel to watch out for her. That her angel Shikamaru would make sure that she was safe and had everything she needed. At Christmas and her birthday, she’s always excited to see her special angel gifts. She’s wanted to meet you for years but I told her that would only happen when the time was right. So she kept writing to you.”

He thought about the stack of letters that he’d finally opened. Innocent and hopeful scribbles of sunny days, cute animals, and happy images. Now that she knew how to write she’d asked in the barely legible script about when she could finally meet him. 

Mirai was Asuma’s greatest accomplishment. Shikamaru was thankful that Asuma had been able to hold his daughter before he passed. Asuma had always been a great father figure to him. Being an actual father was his greatest role.

“I won’t force your hand Shikamaru, grief is a difficult process. But I think that it would be good to meet her. She’d love to hear about her father from someone who knew him. Bring along this special girl of yours too.”

He couldn’t help but entertain the idea of Temari meeting Mirai. Knowing that he would need her there. 

This was a start. He still had so much work he needed to do internally but it was a step. 

“I think that would be a great idea.”

  
\--

Shikamaru made his way down the hall. For once following where his heart led. He didn’t know how this conversation was going to go. And while he wasn’t sure if he believed in a God. He prayed that Temari would be willing to hear him out. 

The teal eyes that met his were swollen and tired and it sent ice through his chest. 

“Temari I-” 

The door slamming in his face should have been expected. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wasn’t going to have smut in this chapter but what is “Stalemate” without it. The smut I have in store for the end….well...we will see. I wanted to keep Asuma alive. But, It just worked too well for the story.
> 
> Looking forward, the bulk of the next chapter is written and that will be the last chapter before an epilogue. I can’t believe it’s over! This one took a lot from me but I really appreciate everyone who has read, left a kudos and/or a kind comment. I really love them all so thank you! Be safe, take care of yourself! Love you fawns.


	8. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capture: If the square where a piece ends its move contains an opponent's piece, the opponent's piece is “captured”, and it is removed from play. All the pieces may be captured except the king.
> 
> The things in life that are worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my deers! Here we are almost to the very end! Wow-what a journey we’ve been on and honestly I’m sad it’s almost over! So we have the usual for this chapter. Some sweetness, some smut and a whole lot of love. Hope you enjoy it!

“How the fuck did you get a key?” Temari demanded as Shikamaru came through the door. 

“I own the building, you live here. Of course, I have a key.” He explained as though it were the most obvious response. 

He owned the building? The idea only intensified her anger. “Why would you even need a key? Just one night right? You got what you wanted out of this. I hope that the sex was good enough. So you can take your check back, the clothes and also those guys you have watching the building can leave too.” Why leave security to watch her if he didn’t care?

He hated the anger that she spouted towards him even if he deserved it. His eyes dropped and shifted to a curious sight on the table. 

“You don’t smoke.”

“Do you want me to spell it out for you?” Her voice fell to a whisper. “They remind me of you.”

Fuck this was bad. “Tem I’m-”

She cut him off with a hand. “Don’t, I’m honestly not interested in your apologies.”

“Just please, give me a chance to explain.”

Her eyes blazed and any semblance of control was broken. “How dare you? Now you want to explain yourself? You just left me here in the middle of the night. No note, or explanation. You don’t do that to people you care about Shikamaru.” She didn’t know if he could understand the abandonment she felt waking up cold and alone. Left to question their time together and what they shared. 

She had time to play out how she thought this conversation would go but at this point mincing her words wasn’t an option. She knew that she should probably watch her words around him but how else could he hurt her?

“I know and I’m sorry. I thought it would be better if I just disappeared. That it would make you hate me more and so you’d be happy I was gone.” 

Temari shook her head refusing to allow him to believe that he was some kind of martyr in this situation. “That’s not fair. You didn’t even give me a chance. I played this honestly from the beginning. I was upfront about who I was, how I felt, and what I wanted. I thought you were too.” 

Shikamaru’s eyes narrowed. He was a lot of things but a liar wasn’t one of them. “You can hate me all you want but I didn’t lie to you. How I felt, how I feel that’s all real. And that made this shit so complicated. Still, I shouldn’t have just left without an explanation.” 

“I don’t hate you. “ She admitted curling into herself, exhausted and weary. 

“I don’t think that I ever could.” She mumbled avoiding his eyes. 

He approached her carefully. “Asuma was killed. All because of me. Because I was careless and arrogant. His wife is a widow and his daughter doesn’t have a father because of what happened. I was in the hospital for weeks. I probably should have died. But it can’t compare. I did all that I could to never be that weak or vulnerable again. To never form bonds because that way they couldn’t be severed.” 

Temari hated the shadows and sorrow that filled his eyes. She could understand why he pushed her away. Why he didn’t offer her any tomorrows. He’d lost someone precious to him and couldn’t imagine how many more were taken from him. He carried the heavy burden of guilt. However, at some point, he needed to decide what kind of life he wanted to lead. And whether she’d have any part of it. 

His head dropped down. The shame was heavy on his shoulders. “Someone saw you that night with me. It put a target on your back. Temari, someone wanted you dead because of me.” 

Her heart dropped to her stomach. “What?” 

“They wanted to get to me through you. I had flashbacks of Asuma dying, about his funeral and it all just came roaring back. All that anger, fear, and helplessness. I tried to push it all aside but those memories and feelings all came back but a million times worse. I have never been more terrified of losing someone but no one has ever meant more to me than you. So I left. I tried to sever our ties so that they didn’t get you killed.”

The tense energy in the air was heavy. “So what happened to the person?” She asked carefully. 

His hands clenched, seized with rage. “He’s gone, he got what he deserved for even thinking that he could take you from me. I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

She was surprised by the flash of hate in his eyes but still, Temari held back. Refusing to foolishly hope again. “So what’s going to change? You said it yourself, it’s lonely at the top. What happens if one day someone else just decides that they want to come after me? Are you just going to leave again?” If that happened she knew that she wouldn’t survive another heartbreak. 

He shook his head, his eyes set and determined. “No, no more running. whatever it takes to keep you safe I’ll do it. I’ll form alliances, pay who I need to, and take down any barriers. You’ll be my Queen. Your happiness and safety will elevate all of us and the world will keep you safe with me. I’m still terrified but I promise to work on it. I want to move forward.”

He scrubbed a hand over his tired face. “I fucked up. I know but I’m miserable without you Tem. It’s been less than a week.” 

She knew how he felt. She was sure that she looked just as defeated as him. This had been the longest week of her life and all her foolish heart wanted was him. But, there was going to be some terms. 

“Shikamaru, if we’re going to make this work we have to be equals. I know what you do is complicated but I can’t be blindsided like that again. This won’t last if you keep me in the shadows.” 

He nodded in understanding Temari wasn’t going to be content with being on the sidelines. “I want us to be partners. Ino and Chouji made me realize that this all happened because I didn’t want to rely on anyone. Trust is a difficult concept for me. But I want to try. I promise, in the future, In everything, you’re there. Right next to me.” He took her hand carefully in his praying that she didn’t pull away. His heart beat wildly when her fingers naturally intertwined with his. 

“I blamed myself for so long. I made myself believe that I didn’t deserve to be happy. That this was my penance to be miserable and alone. I didn’t think that I deserved you. Even now I don’t know that I do. You’re far too perfect and a better person than I could ever hope to be. But if you still want me here I’ll do anything I can to make you happy. All I ask is for tonight and all your tomorrow’s.” 

Her eyes were tired from the tears so she squeezed them tight. This wouldn’t be easy. Shikamaru was layered and complicated. The life he led was a dangerous one. Was she strong enough to stand next to him through it all?

“I’m scared Shikamaru. Not because of what you do or who might try to hurt me because of it. You could hurt me far worse than anyone else could. But I’m terrified that you’ll walk away again because that’s what _you_ think is best. That you’ll pick something or someone else over me. I am no one’s second choice or an afterthought. If you’re just going to break my heart in the future I’d prefer that you did it now.” She wanted him more than anything but if she was to go through all of this just to lose him again. What was the point?

Her head rose, this would only work if they both put their cards on the table. “It’s all or nothing Shikamaru. It’s not fair to me if you leave traces of yourself behind but I don’t have _you_. It’s too hard living like that. ” If he truly wanted her to forget about him then he should have removed any and everything that reminded her of him. 

“Temari, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. You’ll never know how hard it was to walk away from you that night. I want you and us. Now and as far as into the future as _you_ want me. I’m all the way in. I’m not perfect by any means. I know that things won't always be easy but I promise that I won’t try to hurt you. I thought I was doing the right thing. But I was being selfish and foolish. I thought that my actions were out of love but now I see that they were fueled by fear. ”

Her eyes widened in hopeful wonder. “Love?”

He smiled gently at her. “What else could it be? Temari, I never expected any of this. I don’t think that I even wanted what we have but how could I not fall in love with you? The moment that I saw you I knew that my life would change. That you were something special. Never could I have imagined this. I offered you a twisted version of love but I know what it means now.” He moved to cradle her face in his hand. His thumb rubbing against her lips, praying that he’d feel them against his again. 

And despite not wanting to shed any more tears Temari allowed a few to fall. 

“I haven’t completely forgiven you.”

“I know.”

“We both have a lot of things that we need to work on.”

“I know that too. Whatever conditions you have is fine.” 

She grinned remembering those same words the night they met. “But despite all of it I **do** love you Shikamaru, and I want a future together.” It was completely insane. Fast and unrealistic. But it was true and all their own. 

He pulled her in tight his lips finding home against hers. Needy, passionate, and unyielding. He hoped that she could understand just how broken and lost he had been without her. 

“Fuck, I missed you so much.” He clutched onto her tightly amazed that he was able to let her go once. It wouldn’t happen again. Her arms were just as desperate to hold him. 

“Me too Shikamaru. It’s you and me okay.” It wasn’t a question, rather a promise, an agreement. 

He pressed her against his heart and despite the cracks and missing pieces it felt whole and complete. 

“You and me against the world babe.” 

*

**

It wasn’t easy for Shikamaru to step away even temporarily, but he needed to make this work. Chouji and Ino assured him though that everything would be fine. Both of them pushed him to get out of the city knowing he needed a break. His mother and father were also willing to come out of retirement to keep an eye on things. Happy to help if that meant Shikamaru could relax and have some peace. Shikaku and Yoshino were both surprised and delighted when he introduced Temari to them. And it was just as easy for Temari to fall in love with the Naras. 

**Flashback**

_“What?” Shikamaru asked his mother who had just been staring at him. There was no more holding back and so he knew that Temari needed to meet his family. And just like he thought Shikaku and Yoshino more than approved of the woman he’d decided to share his life with._

_Yoshino shrugged. “Nothing, it’s just nice to see you happy.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“I’m sorry-”_

_“Come on now, don’t turn into a weak female on me.” Shikamaru teased her throwing an affectionate arm around her._

_“Hey!” Yoshino replied with a laugh._

_“It’s just after everything your father and I tried to be there but you were just so darn stubborn and refused every time. I know that you were born into all of this but we wanted happiness for you more than anything. I worry that we failed you.” She admitted with a frown. The last few years she’d constantly questioned hers and Shikaku’s decisions knowing how it impacted their son. Long sleepless nights filled with worry and anxiety. It was the first time in years that she could see glimmers of her child._

_He shook his head knowing how much he’d equally put them through. “Never, my decisions and actions were my own. I know that you and dad tried to help, but I wasn’t ready for it.”_

_“And now?”_

_“I’m working on it. Talking to Kurenai helped and Temari well, she’s changed everything for me.”_

_“She’s quite special isn’t she?” His eyes softened watching Temari laugh and bond with his father._

_“Unlike anyone else.” Yoshino held onto her son with grateful tears in her eyes. She knew that their lives weren’t conventional in any sense. But she was thankful that despite it all she still had her family to hold onto._

**End Flashback**

Shikamaru was making good on his promise. It was a whirlwind of flights and new scenery but he and Temari were together. And away from the lights of the city, all that was left was them. Stripped down and vulnerable. They fell in love again under a Mediterranean sunrise. In just a few days it would be in the canals of Venice. The entire world awaited them. While Temari loved the rush and excitement of travel more than anything she was thankful for the feeling of home she had with Shikamaru. 

“The view here is gorgeous. “ Temari sighed, gazing at the morning sun rays against the water. 

“I doubt that it could compare with mine,” Shikamaru replied with a grin from between her legs. 

She smirked leaning forward to catch his lips against hers tasting herself on his mouth. “You’re probably right about that.” 

Each day she’d woken up with him either sucking at her tits or lapping away at her pussy. Never trying to be more than a few feet away. It seemed that during those few days they were together he’d been holding back. Now with no conditions or timelines, he was happy to show how needy he was for her. But she was just as desperate for him. The best mornings were when he’d wake up and find her quietly bouncing on his dick. 

“This wasn’t what I thought you meant when you asked for breakfast.” 

A smug smile crossed his face. “I hadn’t even considered anything else. So be a good girl, keep those legs open and let daddy finish eating. I’ll feed you after.”

She wasn’t sure how many times he’d already made her cum on this one trip. It was like a challenge for him to make up for the lost time. And she was happy to amuse him. It didn’t matter where they were. Out on the beach, exploring the city. He’d bend her over and fuck her like it was their last time together. He claimed that if he wanted his girl no one on Earth could stop him. 

“We need to get you some tattoos. I don’t like that my marks on you fade so quickly.” He complained while taking nips along her thighs. She hissed out loud when he took a deep bite before lavishing the spot with his tongue.

“I like the idea, but you could just keep making new ones.” 

She felt him grin against her cunt. He licked away at her soft pink folds, the taste of her present on his tongue. He was foolish to think even for a moment that he could live without her. There would never be anyone else.

His rough hands moved up possessively along her body. From her thighs, along her stomach towards her face leaving scorching paths along her skin. 

Temari’s tongue curled around his fingers as he forced them into her mouth. She whined and drooled around the long digits. He used his saliva soaked fingers to pinch at her already hardened nipples. Her breathing failed her as her pussy clenched from the rough treatment of her tits.

“This feels incredible.” She groaned grinding against his face, her hands gripping tightly onto a handful of loose hair. She’d never get used to being loved by him. 

He could taste how much she desired him. Her scent thick and her sugary flesh was utterly addictive. 

“God, you taste so good. Cum before I fuck you. Get this pussy soft and wet for me.” A strangled moan fell from her lips as he tortured her tits and rimmed her ass. Wicked sounds echoing off the walls as he tasted every inch of her. 

One hand continued to squeeze and massage her breasts as his other moved down stroking her hard clit. It was enough to send Temari over the edge with choking gasps. 

“Shikamaru!” He felt like a God every time she shouted his name. 

Before she could catch her breath his cock was already pounding away at her helpless pussy. Movements raw and unforgiving Temari held on as her body lifted from the mattress. 

“Deeper Shikamaru.” She pleaded, pushing her hips up to meet his. Her nails were merciless across his shoulders. Leaving red marks across his skin. 

He thrust forward filling her completely. Holding himself in her pussy. Enjoying the heat that enveloped him. He took her lips in a punishing kiss, rough and untamed. Her tongue met his and he could taste her sweetness and desire. “I know Princess, take it. It’s like you get tighter every time I fuck you.” 

Powerful strokes pumped in and out of her as she pulsed around him pushing towards that exquisite release. Her possessive bite on his neck was enough to trigger his orgasm as he shouted and filled her with sticky ropes of cum. Temari’s cries mixed with his while draining his cock. A blend of their cum painting her thighs. 

Shikamaru tasted her sweet sweat glazed skin as his lips skimmed across her. His breath was heavy, but his spirit light. Temari was his blazing sun, clearing away the clouds and darkness of his heart. He’d been completely captured by her.

The longer they were together, the more he wanted her. Needing more of her love and light. It wasn’t enough, he doubted that it ever would be.

“I love you Trouble.” He whispered against her heart. 

Shikamaru wasn’t one for flowery words or sentiments but he tried because he knew how she longed for them. Slowly but surely it was becoming easier. Temari’s heart always sang when he said it out loud.

She tilted his gaze towards her. Their expressions were both soft and warm. 

“I love you too Shikamaru.” 

For both of them, it was more than a feeling or a statement. It was a promise and hope for all that was to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I love you guys! 
> 
> Okay, one more chapter which is kind of an epilogue it will probably have a short time skip. It’s about halfway written. Thanks for all your support with this one. I’ll admit this one is probably my most-read story but was one of the hardest to write so all your support means so much. Thank you, thank you, and thank you for letting me share this story with you.


	9. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checkmate (often shortened to mate) is a game position in chess and other chess-like games in which a player's king is in check (threatened with capture) and there is no way to avoid the threat. Checkmating the opponent wins the game.
> 
> Here we are at The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fawns! I’m actually surprised at how quickly I got this out lol. Apparently, we started this adventure over 100 days ago! Thank you for sticking with me till the end. Enjoy the final chapter!

Shikamaru took a few deep breaths staring at the door. Sweat pooled around his temple as his heart beat wildly. His body shifted into flight mode. What brought him back was a soft hand grabbing onto his. 

“It’s okay Shikamaru, you can do this. I’m right here.” He pulled Temari in whispering grateful sentiments into her hair. Knowing that if she wasn’t there by his side helping him hold it together he’d give up on the idea entirely. While traveling he knew that once they returned home, this was their first stop. 

“Alright, I’m ready.”

Kurenai met them at the door excitedly meeting Temari and welcomed them in. Temari kept a steady hand on Shikamaru sensing his anxiety and worry. 

He met a child with striking, bright eyes and wild black hair. And it all felt _okay_.

“Mirai sweetheart, this is Shikamaru.”

Mirai’s eyes looked at him curiously before widening in familiarity. “You’re my guardian angel?”

Shikamaru couldn’t help the watery smile that crossed his face. “Yes, I think that I am.”

“So you knew my daddy?”

“Yes, he was one of the best people that I’ve ever known and he loved you more than anything in the world.” The idea made her smile brightly.

“I know that he’s watching out for you and your mom.” Her eyes sparkled as she nodded. Her mommy had told her the same thing. 

“Who is she?” Mirai asked looking up towards Temari. 

“That’s Temari and she’s _my_ angel.”

Temari kneeled down to greet her. “I’ve heard wonderful things about you Mirai. Is it okay if Shikamaru and I play with you a little?” 

Mirai happily shared her toys explaining an elaborate story about ninjas and various villages. All the while Mirai asked about her father and Shikamaru was happy to let her know about what a great man he was. 

By the end of the night, Mirai had all but fallen asleep but not before promises and assurances that they’d both visit her again in the future. 

“I think that went better than you thought it would,” Kurenai commented. 

Mirai was a kind and loving child, the meeting could have only gone well. She was thankful that Mirai finally had a chance to meet Shikamaru. To know and see another person that loved her. 

Shikamaru nodded wishing that he’d made the effort earlier but now all he could do was move forward. While there he felt the familiar presence of his mentor. This time though that memory wasn’t suffocating or guilt-laden. Rather it was comforting and peaceful. 

“Don’t be surprised if she calls demanding that you come over to play with her.”

“I look forward to it. I think Asuma would like it if I taught her Shogi too.” His mind flashed back to those quiet games shared with his dear friend. 

Kurenai agreed with a soft smile. “He’d love that.” 

The couple made their way back home. All the while Temari held Shikamaru as years of guilt, hatred, fear, and disappointments were released. Holding him together while he fell apart. 

“Thank you.” He’d never allowed anyone to see him this open and vulnerable. But in Temari’s arms, it wasn’t dangerous. She was his safe place, where he could find peace and healing. If she hadn’t come into his life he wasn’t sure if he’d have ever made these steps forward. 

She continued to comfort him wordlessly. Thankful that he had an opportunity to finally let go and move on. She was sure that he’d always miss his friend but he needed to find peace. And she’d be with him every step of the way. 

*

**

“What are you thinking about?” Shikamaru asked as he wrapped his arms around Temari’s waist. 

It was the first time that she’d returned to the club where she’d met Shikamaru. And just like that fateful night, she found herself in his office being completely pleasured and overwhelmed by him. She could have never conceived what they were now. 

“That night we met. You know I almost didn’t apply to work here.”

“Really?”

“It was on impulse that I submitted my application.” She shook her head. “I can’t imagine what would have happened if I hadn’t.”

He kissed her sweetly, unable to picture such a reality. “I think that no matter what I would still have found you. We're meant for each other Tem.”

She smiled at the thought. “I think so too.”

His hands began moving up and down her sides. Playfully teasing her breasts over her dress. It was impossible for him to just hold her while memories of their initial meeting ran through his head. 

His lips trailed along her neck towards her shoulder before untying the knot that kept her dress up. The cloth fell to her waist and exposed her round tits and flushed chest. The excitement of possibly being seen arousing her further. 

His lips brushed along her spine taking swipes of her skin. “I saw you that night and I knew that you’d be trouble. That everything would change the moment you stepped in here. I’m so glad that I was right.” 

Temari leaned forward against the glass to prevent herself from falling back. Easily overwhelmed by how he touched her. 

He pulled the rest of the dress off over the swell of her ass tossing it to the side. His fingers glided over her soaked underwear before tearing them from her sticky pussy. The cool air against her overheated cunt shocked her. 

“Oh, God!”

The sound of his hand smacking against her ass echoed in the office. She didn’t cry out but rather lifted her ass just a little bit for him to do it again. He gave her two more against each cheek turning her skin a warm pink. 

“Try again Trouble.”

“Shikamaru!” She cried out as his tongue captured the taste of her juicy cunt.

“Good girl. Keep those legs spread.” 

Shikamaru’s hands had a tight grip on the firm globes of her ass as he worshiped her pussy from behind. He’d never been on his knees for anyone but would gladly remain this way if that was what Temari wanted. 

She cried out as his tongue pushed against her hard clit. Flooding his already spit and cum covered face. 

His hands kept a possessive hold on her thick thighs. “Keep that pussy on my mouth, don’t forget that it doesn’t belong to you anymore.”

He loved her cunt as she shouted his name into her next orgasm. 

Taking a steady hold of her waist he stood and took his steel cock in his hand. 

“On your knees, get my cock ready for your pussy.”

Temari made her way to the floor high up on her knees with legs spread. He might have eaten her into two orgasms but her pussy still pulsed wanting more. 

She took long licks of his shaft, her mouth descending over the head sucking him into her mouth. 

“You do that so good baby.” He groaned as his hands took a careful hold of her head. He pushed forward easing his cock towards the back of her throat. 

“Take it. All the way down Trouble.”

They were both competitive in nature so she was determined to give it to him just as good as he gave it to her. 

He loved the sounds that permeated the room as she choked on his cock. The tight pressure of her mouth around him was drawing his release forward and he pulled back. 

“As much as I’d love to paint your mouth with my cum I’d rather be in your pussy.” 

He stared with a heated gaze as her tongue traced over her lips to capture the taste of him. She stood up slowly articulating each movement before turning and presenting herself towards him. 

“Fuck.” His mouth watered seeing her ass up ready for him while she balanced on sky-high heels. 

That swear was her only warning before she was pushed up against the mirrored wall. Her tits mashed against the cool surface as Shikamaru fucked into her. 

“Look at your fucking empire, my Queen.” Her eyes surveyed the crash of people below them. Blissfully unaware of how she was being loved. 

“Do you know the power that you have? I have men willing to lay down their lives for you. There is nothing on this Earth that I won’t give you, that you can’t have. The world and my heart are in your hands.” 

She knew that if someone looked up and the lights hit just right they’d see her getting fucked. And if that didn’t make her pussy wet. 

The possessive side of her came to the surface. “Fuck me Shikamaru, show them. Show them that I am your queen. That only I can do this. That I can bring you to these heights and make you lose control.”

Her words only pushed him forward. The glass vibrating under the violent pressure of their lovemaking. 

His mouth took a possessive bite of her neck. “Let the world see it. You touch me and I lose all sense. I taste you and it makes me snap. It’s you Temari, and it will only ever be you."

He felt her cunt tighten at the statement and within a few strokes, his warm cum was coating her.

Her cries reverberated on the surface of the wall mixing with the loud music and noise of the busy club. He held her as they shook holding her as a wave pulled them under. 

Taking in a few strangled breaths Shikamaru picked her up before her tired legs gave out. He carried her over so that they could lay comfortably on the couch. Sated and satisfied they laid there in pleasant silence sharing kisses ever so often. 

Shikamaru took the time to reflect on how his life had changed so much in just a few months. The night he’d met Temari he was just on the edge clinging onto the darkness and shadows. Content to live a life shrouded and consumed by night. He could still be cold, undeniably cruel and some might say evil but his life now had a profound source of light. Temari, their family, and friends. This life they built. He might not deserve it, he’d done terrible things but he’d hold tightly onto what he had. And anyone that tried to take from him what was his would regret their existence.

“What are you thinking about?” Temari asked curiously looking up towards him. He smiled against her lips. 

“You, Temari, it’s always _you_.”

  
  


*

**

“You’ve got to tell him Tem.” Kankuro didn’t like the idea of her hiding something so monumental. 

“I’m pretty surprised he doesn’t know already,” Gaara admitted. 

Temari nodded leaning into her brother. Ino and Karui had told her the same thing. Shikamaru had been annoyed that she wanted to go visit her brothers without him but he relented. The number of cars that had followed her into the city had been doubled but that was to be expected. She just needed to see them. 

Coming into the city that was once home was so different now. One of the first items on Shikamaru’s agenda was a pretty hostile takeover of where Temari had grown up. She’d initially left her home in search of better opportunities. She along with her siblings had been unfortunate witnesses of crime and violence their whole lives growing up. She moved away to try to find a more peaceful existence. 

Her old home was known as The Sand, a harsh and desolate place. Rivalries and petty competitions amongst warring families had decimated the community. But it also left the power structures weak. It wasn’t easy but her home was now a stronghold of their empire. The move wasn’t altruistic in any sense. But If a group of criminals was going to run the streets then it damn well would be Shikamaru and their family.

Gaara and Kankuro had been wary of Shikamaru initially as his reputation preceded him. But Temari was happy and taken care of. She was smart and capable. If she wanted Shikamaru then no additional discussion was needed.

They were quickly integrated into the family business. Cold and calculated Gaara and Kankuro became just as legendary and feared as the rest. Shikamaru knew he could trust them to oversee their interests and they kept a careful watch over The Sand. Their influence had managed to usher in a kind of peace and opportunity that hadn’t been seen in years. How that was attained could be questioned but overall things were far better than when they were children. Her brother's roles only elevated Temari’s standing. The famed Sand Siblings. 

Temari was untouchable. 

If people were afraid of Shikamaru they were absolutely terrified of Temari. She’d managed to demand the admiration and respect of everyone around her in no time at all. Not just as Shikamaru’s queen but of her own volition. Charming, at times cruel and ruthless, there was no one else who was better suited to rule the underworld with him. 

Their days weren’t always easy. At times they would both be pushed to the edge but through it all, they held onto each other, the love that they shared, and the future they were building. 

“I’m surprised too.” Temari acknowledged with a sigh. She’d also done all that she could to hide it. 

Shikamaru and her no longer had secrets. As dark and damaging as they might be there wasn’t anything that was left unsaid. So it felt wrong keeping this to herself. She knew that she’d have to tell him but she was still just trying to muster up the courage. Things were going so well. She was happier than she’d ever been and she worried that his reaction would bring it all crashing to the ground. 

“He’ll be happy about this Temari,” Gaara assured her. Kankuro and Gaara had both seen first hand how much Shikamaru loved their sister. No force on Earth could tear them apart. 

—

Shikamaru met her at the doorway once she arrived. All but throwing her over his shoulder to bring her into the safety of their home. She just laughed no longer surprised by his antics. 

“How are your brothers?” He asked, holding her tightly. He knew logically that she’d been safe and would come home to him. Still, he didn’t particularly like being more than a few miles away from her. 

“They’re good, they’ll visit in a week.”

He nodded, holding her close his hand softly stroking her hair. Something felt... _off_.

“What’s going on Trouble?” She sighed, she couldn’t hide anything from him. 

“I’m nervous.”

He stared at her confused. There was nothing in the world that should scare her. His protective instincts were going through the roof. “Why?”

“I’m scared you’ll run away again.” She admitted with a frown. She knew that it wasn’t fair to him. He’d more than proven himself and his love for her. But that nagging voice remained in the back of her head. 

Shikamaru hated that there was still doubt. That he’d at one time hurt her so badly that it left a scar. 

He kissed her forehead before shifting those precious eyes towards him. “Temari, no. I’m sorry. I’m not going anywhere, I promise. No matter what it is. You’re stuck with me.” 

“I’m pregnant.”

“...”

She began to worry her hands at his response. “I mean we’ve been going at it so much and I wasn’t on anything because I never expected anything like this to happen. Then I really just didn’t think about it. Is this a uh bad thing?” She feared the response but prayed that she knew him like she thought that she did. 

“No, Tem. Not at all. This is an amazing thing. Kind of unexpected but I’m happy baby.” The soft grin on his face and the gentle hand on her stomach drove the point home. 

“The day I met you showed me what I really wanted in life. You, being a ...father. Things I’d never imagined before. I didn’t think I was allowed to have. I want everything with you Tem and this baby is just one part of the puzzle. Thank you.” 

He kissed away the light joyful tears that fell as her hand covered his. 

He got up wordlessly before returning with a small box in hand. She looked at him puzzled before he revealed a stunning ring. 

“Marry me.” At this point, it wasn’t even a question or request. He’d been planning and waiting for the best possible moment but he wasn’t going to go any more days without his ring on her finger. 

The ring was gorgeous, over the top, and covered in glittering diamonds. And she cried when he slipped it on her finger and it fit so perfectly. 

“How long have you had this?” She asked loving how it shined under the light and just what it meant. 

“Far too long.” 

“Did you know I’d say yes?”

He smirked at the question, both of them knowing the answer. “I’d keep asking until you did.” 

She threw her arms around him, her lips heavy against his. Overwhelmed and excited for what the future held.

Each day she was in awe by the fact that initially they were only meant for one night. A fleeting encounter that was never to see the sunlight. Instead, here they were with a beautiful life laid out in front of them. 

  
  


—

Nara Shikadai was born on a warm Fall day, just one day after his father’s birthday. Shikamaru had been a wreck the entire pregnancy. Normally so calm and steady he’d been completely thrown into disarray, panicked and worried about his wife and unborn son. It seemed to be a theme amongst their families. She, Karui, and Ino both experienced husbands that were completely overprotective and anxious about every little thing. The day of the actual birth had pushed him to the edge. 

“Fucking drive faster!” 

Temari took a hold of his hand. “Shikamaru, it’s okay. I’m still probably a few hours out. Relax.” He tried to take a deep breath but when she hissed at a contraction calm was no longer an option.

“Boss, we have a police escort. We will be at the hospital in a few minutes.” The announcement was enough to keep Shikamaru from trying to drive the car himself. 

“For as much as I pay them they better be fucking useful.”

Temari looked out the window and noticed a few squad cars surrounding the vehicle. It was entirely unnecessary and excessive but if it made Shikamaru feel better so be it. 

They knew that the baby was due soon but to actually come on the day after Shikamaru’s birthday and on Ino’s actual birthday was surprising. Parenthood was already an adventure and he wasn’t even here yet. 

“My brothers?” 

“Karui is on it. She’s calling them and my parents. Just worry about bringing our baby into the world.” 

She nodded leaning into him, their hands held protectively over her stomach.

“Ready to be a father?” 

“No, but I will be the best possible one for our son.” It was the truth. Nothing could prepare him completely for fatherhood but he’d do anything for Temari and their child without question. 

“Don’t worry Shikadai. Your dad has a lot to learn but thankfully your mama will help me.” 

During her pregnancy, Shikamaru had developed a habit of talking to their son. Wanting him to know his voice. It always made her heart melt to see her rough, dangerous man turn into such a sweet doting father. 

Choji and Karui’s daughter ChoCho had been born just a month before. She noticed how Shikamaru's eyes would look longingly. Excited and ready for their baby to come into the world. He may have never imagined becoming a father but she knew that he was destined to be an incredible one. 

They arrived at the hospital in no time. The staff was ready and ushered her to the room. Thankfully their family arrived soon enough and was doing their best to keep Shikamaru calm and from snapping at everyone. 

“You need to behave. They’re doing their best.” Temari tried to reason with her husband but he was too worried to listen. He was being ridiculous but everyone knew well enough not to say anything to him. 

“That’s not fucking good enough.” He hated seeing Temari in pain and while he knew that it was part of the process surely someone could do something about it. 

“Kiss me.”

“What? He replied confused. 

“Kiss me.” He did what she asked and she felt his body relax in their kiss like it always did. His heart and mind solely focused on her. 

She cradled his face in her hand. Her sure eyes set on his. 

“Everything is going to be fine. I love you, this baby loves you and he’s excited to meet us.” Shikamaru took a deep breath. It wasn’t right that Temari was about to give birth but he was the one freaking out.

He stroked her face gently. She always found a way to bring him back to Earth. “I’m sorry, I’m better now. Let’s get ready to meet our son.” 

~

Temari had a feeling that their son would be a clone of his father. The Nara genes were strong. But when Shikadai opened his eyes and she saw a vibrant hue that rivaled her eyes she felt a kind of joy and peace that couldn’t be quantified. Their son was a complete mix of them. 

“Shikamaru, he’s perfect.” He agreed, drawing them both in close and kissing her forehead.

_Complete_

~

Shikamaru carefully held his son, rocking him back and forth while Temari rested. He stood by the window that showcased the bright lights of the city. 

“One day, when you’re older Shikadai, you’re going to inherit all of this. You’ll keep our family strong and powerful. Nothing will stand in your way. Your mom and I are going to make sure that we create a home that you can be proud of and safe in. I’m not perfect but I promise that I’ll try to be a good father to you. Luckily, you have the best mom in the world. She’ll be tough on you but she loves you more than anything.” 

“Shikamaru?” He made his way back towards Temari surprised that she’d woken up. 

“How’s Shikadai?” She peered over love filling her heart seeing that adorable face. 

“Sleepy, just like his father. “ He grinned, settling him back into his crib. 

“Good. We’re parents.” Now that the excitement had calmed down the reality settled in. She relaxed against his chest as they stared at their baby. 

“I know, it's pretty incredible Tem. I can’t imagine what my life could have become if I hadn’t seen you that night. I don’t ever want to think about a life without you in it.” 

“You’ll never have to.” She assured him with a kiss. Only death could tear them apart and even that seemed negotiable. 

Her eyes fluttered closed as they kissed. They had already been through a lifetime together but had many more memories to make and adventures to chase. 

She gazed at him fondly. Her husband, the father of her child and best friend. How could life be any better? 

“To think that I captured the biggest Kingpin of them all.” 

  
  


**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this story but in some ways, I’m happy to see that it’s over and that I actually managed to finish it. Thank you for all your support. It means more to me than you’ll ever know. Special shoutout to Wargraymon0709 for keeping me on track and encouraging me to write especially when it was hard. (Without the little messages of encouragement this would have all taken much longer to finish) 
> 
> Looking forward I still have two Shikatema WIPs, “Runways” and “Stolen” but I don’t know if I'll finish them. :X  
> I have a Chouji/Karui and Sai/Ino story that occurs in the Stalemate universe but neither of them are publish worthy at this point. So they might just live in my drafts folder for a while. 
> 
> I also have some great smutty goodness ( i know right.. more?) for my “Lemonade” series from Rando29. 
> 
> Other than that I’ll be bowing out for just a little bit unless my muses start singing again. 
> 
> TLDR: Thank you my deers. I love you all tremendously and take care until the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write this and keep it to myself but I loved it too much and I hope that you do to!! I have another story for Sai/Ino and one in the works for Chouji/Karui that will all happen in this same universe. It's going to go fast because I have no patience or energy for a slow burn. There will be some twists and turns though! Thanks for reading! Love, love you all!


End file.
